Ïîáåã
by MarvelGirl1
Summary: Ýòî ïåðåâîä. Ðàçâèòèå ñîáûòèé ïðîèñõîäèò ñðàçó ïîñëå Normal Again. Ñïàéê ðåøàåò "ïîõèòèòü" Áàôôè, ÷òîáû êàê-òî íàëàäèòü èõ îòíîøåíèÿ…
1. Ïðîëîã

Íàçâàíèå: Ïîáåã/Getaway  
  
Àâòîð: cousinjean  
  
Ðåéòèíã: R  
  
Ïàðà: Ñïàéê/Áàôôè  
  
Îïèñàíèå: Ýòî ïåðåâîä. Ðàçâèòèå ñîáûòèé ïðîèñõîäèò ñðàçó ïîñëå Normal Again. Ñïàéê ðåøàåò "ïîõèòèòü" Áàôôè, ÷òîáû êàê-òî íàëàäèòü èõ îòíîøåíèÿ.  
  
Îðèãèíàë ìîæíî íàéòè çäåñü: www.fanfiction.net/read.p...yid=749831  
  
Îòêàç îò àâòîðñêèõ ïðàâ: îòêàçûâàþñü îò ïðàâ íà âñå - íà÷èíàÿ îò ïåðñîíàæåé Âýäîíà è çàêàí÷èâàÿ áóêâàìè ðóññêîãî àëôàâèòà.  
  
Îò ñåáÿ: Íå ñóäèòå ñòðîãî, ïðîñòî ðåøèëà ÷òî-òî ïåðåâåñòè è íà ïðîáó âçÿëà ýòîò íåáîëüøîé ôèê. ×åì-òî îí ìåíÿ çàöåïèë, õîòÿ ñòðàñòü êàê íå ëþáëþ òàêèå ñëàñòè.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
-Ïðîëîã-  
  
  
  
Çâóêè çàêðûâàþùèõñÿ ãèäðàâëè÷åñêèõ äâåðåé è çàâîäÿùåãîñÿ äâèãàòåëÿ àâòîáóñà çàñòàâèëè Ñïàéêà îòâåðíóòüñÿ. Íåâîçìîæíî áûëî ñìîòðåòü íà ýòî. Ñìîòðåòü, êàê îíà óåçæàåò èç åãî æèçíè.  
  
Îí çàæìóðèëñÿ, ñäåðæèâàÿ ñëåçû, ïðÿ÷à ìûñëè îá åå îòúåçäå â äàëüíèé óãîëîê ïàìÿòè, è ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê êàïîòó ìàøèíû. "Áàôôè," - ïðîøåïòàë îí. À çàòåì, - "Ïðîêëÿòüå!" - Âûòåðåâ ãëàçà ëàäîíüþ, îí ñæàë ðóêó â êóëàê è ñî âñåé ñèëû óäàðèë ïî êðûøêå êàïîòà. - "Ãëóïàÿ. òóïàÿ. óïðÿìàÿ. ïðîêëÿòàÿ." - Íà êàæäîå ñëîâî ïî óäàðó, ñíîâà è ñíîâà, ïîêà íà ðóêå íå ïîÿâèëàñü êðîâü. - "Ñóêà!" - ×óòü îòñòóïèâ â ñòîðîíó, îí ñ ðàçìàõó ïíóë êðûëî êàïîòà, îñòàâëÿÿ ïðèëè÷íóþ âìÿòèíó. Çàòåì ðàçìàõíóëñÿ ñíîâà, íî âäðóã çàìåð. Åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë.  
  
"Íå õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü ìíå ýòî â ëèöî?"  
  
Ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, Ñïàéê ïîòåðÿë ðàâíîâåñèå è óïàë íà ìàøèíó. Ïîëóëåæà, îáëîêîòÿñü íà êàïîò, îí óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå êàê íà ìèðàæ.  
  
Åå âçãëÿä îïóñòèëñÿ íà åãî ðàçáèòóþ ðóêó. "Áîæå, Ñïàéê," - îíà âçÿëà åãî ðóêó â ñâîè, îñìàòðèâàÿ ðàíó. - "Êàêîãî ÷åðòà òû ýòî ñäåëàë?"  
  
"Îïîçäàëà íà àâòîáóñ," - îí ðåçêî âûïðÿìèëñÿ è, ïðÿ÷à ðóêè â êàðìàíû, ïîìîðùèëñÿ îò áîëè.  
  
Áàôôè îãëÿíóëàñü òóäà, ãäå ñòîÿë àâòîáóñ, ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó: "Ïîõîæå, òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ îòâåçòè ìåíÿ äîìîé." Ñïàéêó ïîíàäîáèëàñü âñÿ åãî ñèëà âîëè, ÷òîáû íå êèíóòüñÿ îòêðûâàòü äëÿ íåå äâåðöó ìàøèíû, íå âçäîõíóòü ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì, íå óëûáíóòüñÿ è áëàãîäàðèòü Âñåâûøíåãî çà òî, ÷òî îíà âñå åùå õî÷åò, ÷òîáû îí áûë ðÿäîì. ×òîáû íå íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç ìåæäó íèìè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÷òî-òî èçìåíèëîñü. Îí õîòåë ñäåëàòü âñå ýòî, íå äîïóñêàÿ íèêàêèõ îøèáîê; íî íå ñòàë. Íå â ýòîò ðàç. Â ýòîò ðàç áóäåò èíà÷å. "Ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí ýòî äåëàòü?" - íàñòàèâàë îí.  
  
Áàôôè ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà ê íåáó, êàê åñëè áû ìîãëà íàéòè îòâåò â ðîå áåñïîêîéíûõ ìîøåê, íîñÿùèõñÿ òóäà-ñþäà âîêðóã ôîíàðíîãî ñòîëáà ó íåãî çà ñïèíîé. "Êàê íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òî òû åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî ïðèâåç ìåíÿ ñþäà è òû â îòâåòå çà òî, ÷òîáû äîñòàâèòü ìåíÿ îáðàòíî äîìîé?"  
  
"ß îïëàòèë òåáå áèëåò íà àâòîáóñ," - ñêàçàë Ñïàéê. - "Ìîÿ ìèññèÿ çàêîí÷åíà. Ýòî äîëæíî áûëî áûòü ÏÐÎÙÀÍÈÅÌ. Òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ îòâåç òåáÿ äîìîé? Òîãäà ñêàæè ìíå." - Îí ïîäîøåë ê íåé áëèæå. Ñëèøêîì áëèçêî. Îí ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü åå çàïàõ, ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñâîé çàïàõ íà íåé, ìîã îùóùàòü è ñëûøàòü æèçíü, ñòðóÿùóþñÿ ñêâîçü íåå. Ýòî äåëàëî åå åùå áîëåå ïðèòÿãàòåëüíîé, ýòîìó áûëî åùå òðóäíåå ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. Îí ïðèñòàëüíî âãëÿäåëñÿ â åå ãëàçà, òùàòåëüíî ïðîãîâàðèâàÿ êàæäîå ñëîâî. - "Ïî÷åìó. ÿ. äîëæåí. ýòî. äåëàòü?"  
  
Ãóáû åå åäâà çàìåòíî äðîãíóëè, è îíà îòâåëà âçãëÿä.  
  
Ñëîâíî íîæîì ïî ñåðäöó. Îí áû õîòåë óìåðåòü îò òàêîé ðàíû, è æåëàòåëüíî ðàíüøå, ÷åì èñêóøåíèå çàäóøèòü åå ñòàíåò íåïðåîäîëèìûì. Êàêîãî ÷åðòà îíà íå îñòàëàñü â àâòîáóñå? Òîãäà îíè îáà ìîãëè áû, íàêîíåö, çàæèòü êàæäûé ñâîåé æèçíüþ.  
  
Îí íå óìåð. È íå çàäóøèë. Âìåñòî ýòîãî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ìèìî íåå íàïðàâèëñÿ ê àâòîáóñíîé ñòàíöèè.  
  
"Êóäà òû?" - ñïðîñèëà îíà.  
  
"Ïîêóïàòü òåáå íîâûé áèëåò."  
  
"Ñïàéê."  
  
Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Íîòêà îò÷àÿíèÿ - äàæå ìîëüáû - â åå ãîëîñå âîïðåêè âñåì åãî íàìåðåíèÿì çàñòàâèëà ïîäóìàòü - à âäðóã. Âäðóã. È âåäü åùå îäíà ïîïûòêà åãî íå óáüåò.  
  
Íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü, îí ïðîèçíåñ: "Ñêàæè ýòî, Áàôôè. Ðàäè Áîãà, ïðîñòî ñêàæè ýòî," - îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû ñëîâà ïðîçâó÷àëè ðåçêî, íî áûë ñëèøêîì óòîìëåí. - "Åñëè òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ îñòàëñÿ, Love. òû çíàåøü âîëøåáíûå ñëîâà. Ñêàæè èõ, è ìû îáà ñìîæåì ïîåõàòü äîìîé."  
  
Îí æäàë. È äóìàë, ÷òî òèøèíà, îêðóæèâøàÿ åãî, äîëæíî áûòü òàêàÿ æå êàê òà, ÷òî íàñòóïàåò â ìîìåíò, êîãäà êîë ïðîíçàåò ñåðäöå, è òû èñ÷åçàåøü èç ýòîãî ìèðà, îáðàùàÿñü â íè÷òî. Òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ áûëî â ÷åðòîâó äþæèíó ðàç áîëüíåå. Îí áû ïðåäïî÷åë, ÷òîáû îíà ïðîñòî ðàñïûëèëà åãî è ïîêîí÷èëà ñî âñåì ýòèì. Òàê áûëî áû ìèëîñåðäíåå.  
  
Êîãäà òèøèíà âîêðóã ñòàëà ñëèøêîì íåâûíîñèìîé, Ñïàéê ñíîâà íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñòàíöèè. Îí íè÷åãî íå ñòàë ãîâîðèòü. Åñëè îíà íå ìîãëà ïðîèçíåñòè ñëîâ, êîòîðûå îí õîòåë óñëûøàòü - ãîâîðèòü áûëî áîëüøå ïðîñòî íå î ÷åì.  
  
Åìó õîòåëîñü åå íåíàâèäåòü. Îí ïûòàëñÿ âñïîìíèòü êàêîâî ýòî. Ýòî êàçàëîñü òàêèì äàëåêèì. Âñå áûëî áû òàê ïðîñòî, åñëè áû îí ñìîã âåðíóòüñÿ â òî âðåìÿ, ñíîâà áûòü òàêèì êàê ðàíüøå. Äî íåå, äî ÷èïà. Íî ê ìîìåíòó, êîãäà îí äîñòèã î÷åðåäè â áèëåòíóþ êàññó, îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî â ïðîèñõîäÿùåì âèíèòü åìó íåêîãî, êðîìå ñåáÿ ñàìîãî. Åìó íàäî áûëî ïðîñòî ñîáðàòüñÿ è ïîêèíóòü Ñàííèäåéë, òèõî è íåçàìåòíî, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû âòÿãèâàòü åå âî âñå ýòî è ïåðåæèâàòü òåïåðü òàêîå òÿæåëîå ðàññòàâàíèå.  
  
Îí äîëæåí áûë çíàòü, ÷òî âñå ýòî çàêîí÷èòñÿ òàê. 


	2. ×àñòü Ïåðâàÿ

-Ãëàâà Ïåðâàÿ-  
  
  
  
  
  
*Äâóìÿ íî÷àìè ðàíåå.*  
  
Äîí ñïðûãíóëà ñ ëåñòíèöû, ïåðåêèäûâàÿ ðþêçàê ÷åðåç ïëå÷î: "Ïîêà, Áàôôè!"  
  
"Ïîñòîé!" - Áàôôè ñîñêî÷èëà ñ ñîôû è ïðåãðàäèëà ñåñòðå ïóòü ê âûõîäó. - "Òåáå èçâåñòíû ïðàâèëà, òàê? Íèêóäà íå õîäèòü ïîñëå íàñòóïëåíèÿ òåìíîòû, åñëè òîëüêî íå ðîäèòåëè Äæåíèñ òåáÿ òóäà âåçóò. È íå äîâåðÿòü Äæåíèñ â âûáîðå ïàðíåé."  
  
Äîí çàêàòèëà ãëàçà: "ß çíàþ."  
  
"Òû òàêæå çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ïîçâîíþ ðîäèòåëÿì Äæåíèñ è óçíàþ íàâåðíÿêà òàì ëè òû."  
  
"Äà, ÿ çíàþ. ß áóäó òàì. È ìîæåøü îñòàâèòü ðîëü êëóøè-íàñåäêè. Òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû ïûòàëàñü óáèòü ìåíÿ íà íåäåëå, íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî òåïåðü îáÿçàíà îñûïàòü ìåíÿ ðîäèòåëüñêîé çàáîòîé."  
  
Áàôôè ñæàëà ãóáû è îïóñòèëà ãëàçà.  
  
Äîí âçäîõíóëà: "ß íå èìåëà ââèäó."  
  
"Íåò," - Áàôôè ïîïûòàëàñü çâó÷àòü ñïîêîéíî è ðàññëàáëåííî. - "Âñå â ïîðÿäêå. ß. ß ýòî çàñëóæèëà."  
  
"Íåò æå," - çàïðîòåñòîâàëà Äîí. - "Òû áûëà íå â ñåáå. ß îñîçíàþ ýòî. Ïðàâäà."  
  
Áàôôè çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ ïîñìîòðåòü Äîí â ãëàçà. Äåâî÷êà âûãëÿäåëà èñêðåííåé, íî â ãëóáèíå äóøè ïî-ïðåæíåìó áûëà îáèæåíà è óÿçâëåíà. - "Òîëüêî îò ýòîãî âåäü íå ëåã÷å?"  
  
Äîí îòâåðíóëàñü: "Ýòî. Âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå. Ìû ïðîñòî." - îíà âçäîõíóëà. - "Ýòè âûõîäíûå õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ äëÿ íàñ îáîèõ, à?"  
  
"Äà."  
  
Äîí ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñåñòðó: "Ïîñòàðàéñÿ êàê ñëåäóåò ïîâåñåëèòüñÿ, ëàäíî?"  
  
"Êîíå÷íî," - çàâåðèëà òà. - "Îãðîìíîå âåñåëüå â îñíîâíîé ïðîãðàììå. Óèëëîó íà âñòðå÷å ñî ñâîåé ðåàáèëèòàöèîííîé ãðóïïîé, Êñàíäåð èùåò Àíþ, à Òàðà. íó, ÿ íå ãîòîâà ïîêà ê âñòðå÷å ñ íåé, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî âñåãî ïàðó äíåé íàçàä ÷óòü åå íå óáèëà."  
  
"Òàðà òîæå â êóðñå òîãî, ÷òî ñ òîáîé ñëó÷èëîñü, è âñå ïîíèìàåò."  
  
"Äà." - Îíà çàñòàâèëà ñâîé ãîëîñ çâó÷àòü âåñåëî è áîäðî. - "Íî òû íå âîëíóéñÿ. Ýòî òîëüêî äàåò ìíå øàíñ êàê ñëåäóåò âûñïàòüñÿ. À ñîí - ýòî õîðîøî è ïîëåçíî."  
  
"Àààãà," - Äîí ñ ñîìíåíèåì ñäâèíóëà áðîâè, íî ïîòîì ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. - "Â îáùåì, êàê áû òû íå ïðîâåëà âðåìÿ, ïðîñòî. ïîñòàðàéñÿ ðàññëàáèòüñÿ è ïîëó÷àòü óäîâîëüñòâèå. È íå âîëíîâàòüñÿ çà ìåíÿ."  
  
"Èìåííî òàê è áóäåò," - Áàôôè îòêðûëà äâåðü è êèâíóëà ãîëîâîé â ñòîðîíó âûõîäà, äåëàÿ çíàê, ÷òî ðàçãîâîð îêîí÷åí, è ìëàäøàÿ Ñàììåðñ, íàêîíåö-òî, ìîæåò áûòü ñâîáîäíà. - "Ïðèÿòíî ïðîâåñòè âðåìÿ ñ Äæåíèñ. È ÿ ïîñòàðàþñü íå çâîíèòü ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî."  
  
"Ïîêà," - Äîí ÷ìîêíóëà ñåñòðó â ùåêó è óíåñëàñü ïðî÷ü.  
  
Áàôôè çàêðûëà âõîäíóþ äâåðü, ðàçâåðíóëàñü è óñòàëî ïðèâàëèëàñü ê íåé ñïèíîé. Îíà íå ñîëãàëà, êîãäà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñïàòü. Óòðîì ó íåå ðàáî÷àÿ ñìåíà â Doublemeat, òàê ÷òî ñîí ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèì. Íî âñå æå áûëî áû íåïëîõî èìåòü õîòü êàêîé-òî âûáîð 'ðàçâëå÷åíèé'. Ìûñëè î òîì, êàê ïóñòà åå æèçíü â ýòè äíè, íàãîíÿëè ñåðüåçíóþ äåïðåññèþ. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàêîé îäèíîêîé. Íà äîëþ ñåêóíäû îíà äàæå ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå ïîäóìàòü î òîì, ÷òîáû ïîéòè ê Ñïàéêó, íî òóò æå îòêàçàëàñü îò ýòîé èäåè. Íåâàæíî êàê íåâèííû åå íàìåðåíèÿ, îí âñå ðàâíî âîñïðèìåò âñå ïî-ñâîåìó. À ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî åé ñåé÷àñ íóæíî - ýòî âèäåòü ýòîò åãî æàæäóùèé, ïîëíûé íàäåæäû âçãëÿä.  
  
Âíóòðè âñå áîëåçíåííî ñæàëîñü, êîãäà îíà âñïîìíèëà èõ ïîñëåäíèé ðàçãîâîð è åãî ñëîâà. "Èëè òû ñàìà ðàññêàæåøü ñâîèì äðóçüÿì î íàñ, èëè ÿ ýòî ñäåëàþ." È íåâàæíî, ÷òî äàâíî óæå íå áûëî íèêàêèõ "íàñ". À â ñóùíîñòè è íå áûëî ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà. Âñå æå îíà áûëà ðàäà òîìó, ÷òî íèêîãî èç äðóçåé íå áûëî ïîáëèçîñòè - ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íå ïðèäåòñÿ âîëíîâàòüñÿ, ÷òî Ñïàéê èñïîëíèò ñâîþ óãðîçó.  
  
Ñòóê â äâåðü ïðåðâàë åå ñàìîêîïàíèÿ è îíà òÿæêî âçäîõíóëà. Íå íàäî áûëî äàæå ïîâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ è îòêðûâàòü äâåðü, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü êòî ýòî. Ó ýòîé ïåðñîíû áûëà ïðîñòî íåâåðîÿòíàÿ ñïîñîáíîñòü ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ â ñàìûé íåïîäõîäÿùèé ìîìåíò. Áàôôè âûïðÿìèëàñü è îòêðûëà: "Òû íå ìîæåøü âîéòè."  
  
Ñïàéê çàìåòíî âçäðîãíóë. Íàñòîðîæåííî ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà íåå, îí ìåäëåííî è àêêóðàòíî îäíîé íîãîé ïåðåñòóïèë ÷åðåç ïîðîã. Íå ÷óâñòâóÿ íèêàêîãî ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ, îí âîøåë âíóòðü ïîëíîñòüþ. Âî âçãëÿäå åãî ñìåñü îáëåã÷åíèÿ è ñàìîäîâîëüñòâà: "Ïîõîæå, ÷òî ìîãó."  
  
Áàôôè ïîëîæèëà ëàäîíü åìó íà ãðóäü è âûòîëêíóëà çà ïîðîã ñíîâà. "ß íå øó÷ó. ß ñîáèðàþñü â ïîñòåëü. Ïðÿìèêîì â ïîñòåëü áåç êàêèõ-ëèáî îñòàíîâîê. Èëè êàêèõ-ëèáî âàìïèðîâ," - äîáàâèëà îíà, çàìåòèâ åãî âçãëÿä, óñòðåìèâøèéñÿ ïîâåðõ ëåñòíèöû â ñòîðîíó åå ñïàëüíè.  
  
Îí îñìîòðåë åå ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû: "Âèæó, òû ñíîâà òàê æå î÷àðîâàòåëüíà êàê è ïðåæäå."  
  
Îíà ñêðåñòèëà íà ãðóäè ðóêè è ñëåãêà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè: "Áîëåå èëè ìåíåå."  
  
"Íàäåþñü, ÷òî âñå-òàêè áîëåå. Òû äîñòàòî÷íî ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ ê îáÿçàííîñòÿì Èñòðåáèòåëüíèöû?"  
  
"ß æå ñêàçàëà, ÷òî."  
  
"Ñîáèðàåøüñÿ â ïîñòåëü. Ïðàâèëüíî. Òàê è íàäî. Òû âûãëÿäèøü î÷åíü óñòàëîé."  
  
"Ñïàñèáî," - òîí åå áûë ïîëîí ñàðêàçìà, îäíàêî îíà õìóðî îãëÿäåëà ñâîþ ïèæàìó, óñûïàííóþ ðîçîâûìè ñëîíèêàìè, è íåïðîèçâîëüíî ïðîáåæàëà ðóêîé ïî âçëîõìà÷åííûì âîëîñàì.  
  
"Íó, òîãäà ëàäíî. Äóìàþ, óáåæèùå Óîððåíà âñå åùå áóäåò òàì æå, ïîñëå òîãî êàê òû îòäîõíåøü. Ñïè êðåïêî, Love." Îí óõâàòèëñÿ çà äâåðíóþ ðó÷êó è ñòàë çàêðûâàòü äâåðü.  
  
Áàôôè ðâàíóëà äâåðü íàðàñïàøêó: "Êàêîå óáåæèùå Óîððåíà? Òû íàøåë åãî?"  
  
"ß íàòêíóëñÿ íà èõ òðåéëåð. Ïðîñëåäèë åãî äî íåáîëüøîé ôåðìû íà îêðàèíå ãîðîäà. Íå ñòàë òàì äîëãî çàäåðæèâàòüñÿ è ÷òî-òî ðàçíþõèâàòü. Ðåøèë, ÷òî ëó÷øå ýòî ñäåëàòü òåáå. Èõ ïðèíàäëåæíîñòü ê ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé ïîïóëÿöèè íå îñòàâëÿåò ìíå ñëèøêîì áîëüøîãî âûáîðà."  
  
"Ïîíÿòíî," - êèâíóëà Áàôôè.  
  
Ñïàéê ìàõíóë ðóêîé ÷åðåç ïëå÷î: "ß íà ìàøèíå. Ïîäóìàë, ìîãó ïîäáðîñèòü òåáÿ òóäà, îñìîòðåòüñÿ. Íî êàê ÿ óæå ñêàçàë, ýòî ìîæåò ïîäîæäàòü."  
  
"Íó óæ íåò. ß è òàê óæå æäàëà äîñòàòî÷íî. ß åäó, òîëüêî äàé ìíå ìèíóòêó ïåðåîáóòüñÿ."  
  
"Êîíå÷íî, Pet. Ó íàñ ìàññà âðåìåíè."  
  
Îñòàâèâ åãî ñòîÿòü ó äâåðè, Áàôôè êèíóëàñü ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå è â ñâîþ êîìíàòó. Îíà íå òîëüêî ïåðåîáóëàñü, íî è ïåðåîäåëàñü â íå÷òî áîëåå ïîäõîäÿùåå äëÿ ïàòðóëÿ. Îíà äàæå óñïåëà ñëåãêà ïîäêðàñèòüñÿ è íà÷àëà óêëàäûâàòü âîëîñû, êîãäà ñïîõâàòèëàñü è âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî åé äîëæíî áûòü âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî ïîäóìàåò Ñïàéê î òîì, êàê îíà âûãëÿäèò. Îíà ñõâàòèëà ñ òóìáî÷êè ðåçèíêó äëÿ âîëîñ è ñîáðàëà âîëîñû â õâîñò - ïóñòü íå âîîáðàæàåò, ÷òî îíà ñòàðàëàñü ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê ðàäè íåãî. Âçãëÿíóâ â çåðêàëî ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, îíà ïîïûòàëàñü óáåäèòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî âûãëÿäèò âïîëíå ïðèëè÷íî è íå ñëèøêîì ñòàðàòåëüíî. ×òî ñàìî ïî ñåáå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî ãëóïîé èëëþçèåé, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî Ñïàéê òîëüêî ÷òî âèäåë åå àáñîëþòíî íåñîáðàííîé. Îíà íàõìóðèëàñü. Ìîæåò ñòîèò ïåðåîäåòüñÿ îáðàòíî â äîìàøíåå.  
  
"Ýé, Èñòðåáèòåëüíèöà!" - ïîñëûøàëñÿ êðèê âàìïèðà. - "Âðåìÿ óõîäèò!"  
  
Áàôôè âûñóíóëàñü èç êîìíàòû: "Íî òû òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàë, ó íàñ åãî ìàññà!"  
  
"Ýòî îáðàçíîå âûðàæåíèå. Òàê ÷òî ñïóñêàéñÿ óæå!"  
  
Áàôôè âçäîõíóëà è, ïîäõâàòèâ ñóìêó ñ îðóæèåì, ñáåæàëà âíèç ïî ëåñòíèöå. Ñïàéê ñòîÿë íà êðûëüöå, äîêóðèâàÿ ñèãàðåòó. Îíà âûøëà êàê ðàç âî âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû çàìåòèòü, êàê îí áðîñèë îêóðîê, çàòóøèë åãî, âòàïòûâàÿ â çåìëþ, çàòåì ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé.  
  
"Èäåì?" - îí ïðåäëîæèë åé ðóêó.  
  
Áàôôè ïîäàâèëà æåëàíèå ïðèíÿòü ïîìîùü. Ñ ñåêóíäó îí æäàë, çàòåì êèâíóë è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ìàøèíå. Îíà ïîøëà ñëåäîì è ðåøèëà ïðîìîë÷àòü, êîãäà îí îòêðûë äëÿ íåå äâåðöó. Ñ òå÷åíèåì âðåìåíè îíà âûó÷èëà, ÷òî òàêèå íåáîëüøèå ïðîÿâëåíèÿ ãàëàíòíîñòè áûëè ó íåãî â ïðèðîäå, è ëó÷øå íå ñòîèò çàîñòðÿòü íà íèõ âíèìàíèå.  
  
Ñíà÷àëà îíè åõàëè ìîë÷à, è Áàôôè áûëà ýòîìó ðàäà. Îí âñåãäà áûë íå â ìåðó ðàçãîâîð÷èâûì, è êàê íå ñòàðàéñÿ, âñå èõ ðàçãîâîðû, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ñâîäèëèñü ê îäíîìó è òîìó æå. Òåì íå ìåíåå, äàæå îíà âñêîðå óñòàëà îò ñëèøêîì äîëãîãî ìîë÷àíèÿ: "Ìû óæå ïðèåõàëè?"  
  
"Ýòî ÷òî òåáå, ïîåçäêà â Äèñíåéëåíä? Íåò, ìû åùå íå ïðèåõàëè."  
  
"Ìû åäåì óæå öåëûõ äâàäöàòü ìèíóò. Êàê äàëåêî îò ãîðîäà ýòî ìåñòî?"  
  
"À. äîñòàòî÷íî äàëåêî," - Ñïàéê èñêîñà áðîñèë íà íåå âçãëÿä. - "Åùå, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìèíóò äåñÿòü."  
  
×òî-òî â åãî òîíå âûçâàëî ó íåå íåäîâåðèå. Áîæå, îí òàêîé ïàðøèâûé ëæåö. "Ñïàéê, êóäà òû ìåíÿ âåçåøü?"  
  
"ß æå ñêàçàë òåáå, Pet. Ôåðìà íà îêðàèíå ãîðîäà. Óêðûòèå Óîððåíà. Ìû ñêîðî áóäåì íà ìåñòå, òàê ÷òî íå ñíèìàé ðóáàøêó." - Îí ãëÿíóë íà íåå îöåíèâàþùå è ëóêàâî ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü. - "Ïîñëåäíåå çàìå÷àíèå ìîæíî èãíîðèðîâàòü, êîíå÷íî æå."  
  
"Ñïàéê."  
  
"Àãà?"  
  
"Ìû äâèæåìñÿ ê ïîáåðåæüþ. Âäîëü ïîáåðåæüÿ íåò íè îäíîé ôåðìû."  
  
"O. A. ÷åðò. Íàâåðíîå, íàäî áûëî ïîâåðíóòü."  
  
Áàôôè âçäîõíóëà: "Òàê, ëàäíî. Êàêîãî äüÿâîëà ïðîèñõîäèò?"  
  
"Ïðîèñõîäèò? Ýòî, íó, ýòî." - îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, îò÷àÿííî ïîäûñêèâàÿ óáåäèòåëüíûé îòâåò íà âîïðîñ, çàòåì óñòàëî çàêàòèë ãëàçà. - "Òâîÿ âçÿëà, òû ìåíÿ ðàñêóñèëà. Ñ òâîåé òî÷êè çðåíèÿ ýòî ïîõèùåíèå."  
  
"Îïÿòü?!"  
  
"×òî çíà÷èò îïÿòü? ß òåáÿ åùå íè ðàçó íå ïîõèùàë."  
  
"Íåò? À êàê òû íàçîâåøü ñëó÷àé â ïðîøëîì ãîäó, ñ Äðóñèëëîé?"  
  
"Îò÷àÿíèå. È ïîòîì òû ïðèøëà êî ìíå ïî ñîáñòâåííîé âîëå."  
  
"Êàê óãîäíî," - íåòåðïåëèâî ìàõíóëà ðóêîé Áàôôè. - "Ïðîñòî îñòàíîâè ìàøèíó."  
  
"Íåò."  
  
"Ñïàéê, ÿ íå øó÷ó. Îñòàíîâè ìàøèíó."  
  
"Ïî-ìîåìó, òû íå ïîíèìàåøü âñåãî ïðèíöèïà êîíöåïöèè ïîõèùåíèÿ, Love."  
  
"Îñòàíîâè ìàøèíó ÍÅÌÅÄËÅÍÍÎ, è íå íàçûâàé ìåíÿ Love."  
  
"Ñëóøàé," - ïðåäëîæèë Ñïàéê. - "Äàâàé òàê. Òû åäåøü íà êàíèêóëû, íðàâèòñÿ òåáå ýòî èëè íåò. Òû óåçæàåøü ê ÷åðòÿì ñîáà÷üèì îò ñâîåé æèçíè íà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ. Ïîäàëüøå îò íåîïëà÷åííûõ ñ÷åòîâ, ñâîåé ðàáîòû, ñîöèàëüíîé ñëóæáû, ïîäàëüøå îò çàâèñèìîñòè Ðûæåé è áåçîòâåòñòâåííîé òðóñîñòè Õàððèñà, ïîäàëüøå îò ñâîåãî ÷åðòîâîãî ãåðîèçìà. Íèêàêèõ îáÿçàòåëüñòâ. Òîëüêî òû, ÿ è îòêðûòàÿ äîðîãà. Êàê òû íà ýòî ñìîòðèøü, Èñòðåáèòåëüíèöà?"  
  
"Ìíå óòðîì íàäî íà ðàáîòó. ß íå ìîãó ýòîãî ñäåëàòü. Äîí."  
  
"Âñå âûõîäíûå ïðîáóäåò ó äðóçåé è ïðåêðàñíî îáîéäåòñÿ áåç òåáÿ."  
  
"Ñïàéê, íåò. ß íå ìîãó âîò òàê ïðîñòî óåõàòü. Îòâåçè ìåíÿ äîìîé."  
  
"Âèäèøü ëè, â ÷åì ïðåëåñòü. Ó òåáÿ íåò âûáîðà. Òû æåðòâà îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ, ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, òû íå íåñåøü íèêàêîé îòâåòñòâåííîñòè çà ñâîå îòñóòñòâèå."  
  
"Î, Áîã ìîé, à òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî âñå ïðîäóìàë, íå òàê ëè? Êàê äàâíî òû ýòî ñïëàíèðîâàë?"  
  
"Íå î÷åíü äàâíî."  
  
"Ó òåáÿ åñòü ÕÎÒÜ ÊÀÊÎÅ-ÍÈÁÓÄÜ ïðåäñòàâëåíèå, âî ÷òî òû ââÿçàëñÿ?"  
  
"Àãà," - êèâíóë Ñïàéê, - "åñòü. Ïðîñòî ìíå ïëåâàòü." - Îí âûðàçèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. - "Çëîäåé, çàáûëà?"  
  
Áàôôè ñäåëàëà ãëóáîêèé âäîõ è ðîâíûì òîíîì ïðîèçíåñëà: "Ñïàéê, ÿ äåëàþ òåáå ñàìîå ïîñëåäíåå ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîêàëå÷ó. Ðàçâîðà÷èâàé ìàøèíó è âåçè ìåíÿ äîìîé."  
  
Ñïàéê òîëüêî êà÷àë ãîëîâîé, ïîñìåèâàÿñü: "Êàêóþ ÷àñòü èç 'òåáÿ ïîõèòèëè' òû íå ïîíÿëà, Pet? Ñëóøàé, äàâàé-êà ÿ óïðîùó äëÿ òåáÿ ðåøåíèå." - Îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ îäíîé ðóêîé íà çàäíåå ñèäåíèå è ñòàë êîïàòüñÿ â êó÷å, ðàñïîëîæèâøåãîñÿ òàì õëàìà. - "Òû ìîæåøü îòêèíóòüñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñèäåíüÿ, ðàññëàáèòüñÿ è ïîïûòàòüñÿ íàñëàäèòüñÿ ïîåçäêîé, è - Ãîñïîäè, áëàãîñëîâè - ìîæåò áûòü õîòü íåìíîãî ïîâåñåëèòüñÿ è ñïîêîéíî îáäóìàòü ÷åðòîâû ïåðñïåêòèâû ñâîåé ÷åðòîâîé æèçíè. Èëè." - îí çàêóñèë ãóáó è, ïðèïîäíÿâøèñü íà ñèäåíèè, ïîòÿíóëñÿ åùå äàëüøå íàçàä.  
  
"Èëè?" - ïîòîðîïèëà Áàôôè.  
  
"Ñåêóíäî÷êó." - Äîëæíî áûòü îí íàøåë, íàêîíåö, òî, ÷òî èñêàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ëèöî åãî çàñèÿëî îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. - "Èëè," - â ïîëå çðåíèÿ Áàôôè ïîÿâèëñÿ äîâîëüíî çíàêîìûé ïðåäìåò - òîò ñàìûé øîêåð, êîòîðûì Äðóñèëëà ëèøèëà åå ñîçíàíèÿ êîãäà-òî, - "òû ìîæåøü ïðîâåñòè îñòàòîê ïóòåøåñòâèÿ â áàãàæíèêå." - Îí íàæàë êíîïêó íà øîêåðå è, ñàëîí ìàøèíû îñâåòèë áåëî-ãîëóáîé ýëåêòðè÷åñêèé ðàçðÿä.  
  
Ó Áàôôè ãëàçà íà ëîá ïîëåçëè îò òàêîãî õàìñòâà: "Òû íå ïîñìååøü."  
  
Ðàçäàëñÿ òðåñê åùå îäíîé âñïûøêè ýëåêòðè÷åñòâà: "Ïîñïîðèì?"  
  
"Òû ïñèõè÷åñêè áîëüíîé ñóêèí ñûí. Òû íåíîðìàëüíûé, òû çíàåøü ýòî?"  
  
"Òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû ñäåëàëà ìåíÿ òàêèì. Íó, êàêîâ âûáîð, Pet?"  
  
"F.ck you!" - âûðóãàëàñü òà.  
  
"Ìîæåò ïîçæå. À ñåé÷àñ îòâå÷àé íà âîïðîñ."  
  
Áàôôè ñìåðèëà åãî õîëîäíûì ïðîíçèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì. Çàòåì íåîæèäàííî âûõâàòèëà øîêåð ó íåãî èç ðóê è, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, âûøâûðíóëà â îêíî. Ñïàéê íåäîâåð÷èâî âûòàðàùèëñÿ íà îïóñòåâøóþ ëàäîíü, à Áàôôè ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó ëèöîì è ìñòèòåëüíî èçðåêëà: "Ïðè ïåðâîé æå îñòàíîâêå, ÿ òàê íàäåðó òåáå çàäíèöó çà ýòî."  
  
Ñïàéê êèâíóë è ïîëîæèë îáå ðóêè íà ðóëåâîå êîëåñî: "Äîãîâîðèëèñü." - È èçî âñåõ ñèë ïîïûòàëñÿ ñêðûòü óëûáêó.  
  
Áàôôè ñêðåñòèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè è îòâåðíóëàñü ê îêíó. ×òîáû îí íå âèäåë, êàê îíà ñàìà åëå ñäåðæèâàåòñÿ, ÷òîáû íå ðàñõîõîòàòüñÿ.  
  
  
  
Ïåðâàÿ îñòàíîâêà ñëó÷èëàñü íà àâòîìîáèëüíîé çàïðàâêå, íåäàëåêî îò ãðàíèöû øòàòà. Àâòîçàïðàâêà áûëà ïî÷òè ïóñòà, çàòî ìî÷åâîé ïóçûðü Áàôôè ïîëîí. "Íó, ÷òî," - ñïðîñèë Ñïàéê, òîðìîçÿ ó îäíîãî èç àâòîìàòîâ, - "ñîáèðàåøüñÿ íàäðàòü ìíå çàäíèöó ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ èëè ïîäîæäåøü ïîêà ÿ ìàøèíó çàïðàâëþ?"  
  
"Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ëþäåé âîêðóã," - íåîõîòíî ïðèçíàëà Áàôôè. - "Ïîõîæå, ïðèäåòñÿ ïîäîæäàòü. Ê òîìó æå, ÿ õî÷ó ïèñàòü." - Îíà íà÷àëà áûëî îòêðûâàòü äâåðöó, íî îñòàíîâèëàñü. - "Íå õî÷åøü ïîéòè ñî ìíîé? Ïîíàáëþäàòü, óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî ÿ íå ïîçâîíþ äîìîé èëè íå ñóíó êîìó-íèáóäü çàïèñêó òèïà 'Ïîìîãèòå, ìåíÿ ïîõèòèëè'?"  
  
Ñïàéê ñåêóíäó îáäóìûâàë ïðåäëîæåíèå, çàòåì ëåíèâî ìàõíóë ðóêîé: "Íå. Òû ýòîãî íå ñäåëàåøü."  
  
"Ñ ÷åãî òàêàÿ óâåðåííîñòü?"  
  
Îí äåìîíñòðàòèâíî ïðèïîäíÿë ìèçèíåö: "Âî-ïåðâûõ, íåêîìó çâîíèòü äîìîé. È, âî-âòîðûõ," - ê ìèçèíöó ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ áåçûìÿííûé ïàëåö, - "òû ÍÅ ÕÎ×ÅØÜ, ÷òîáû òåáÿ ñïàñàëè." - Õìûêíóâ, îí âûëåç èç ìàøèíû ñ âèäîì ïîêîðèòåëÿ Âñåëåííîé, íå ìåíüøå.  
  
Áàôôè â èçóìëåíèè óñòàâèëàñü åìó âñëåä. Íó, îí îêàçàëñÿ àáñîëþòíî ïðàâ. Íåóæåëè îáÿçàòåëüíî áûòü òàêèì ñàìîäîâîëüíûì ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó? Ïîêèíóâ ñàëîí ìàøèíû, îíà íàïðàâèëàñü â ñòîðîíó ìàãàçèíà ïðè çàïðàâêå. Îòêóäà îí âîîáùå óçíàë, ÷òî â ýòè âûõîäíûå îíà îñòàíåòñÿ îäíà? Âåðîÿòíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî çàäàëñÿ òàêîé öåëüþ. Äà è âàæíî ëè - êàê, íà ñàìîì äåëå? Íàâåðíîå, âñå æå ëó÷øå íå çíàòü îòâåòà íà ýòîò âîïðîñ. Óæå âíóòðè ìàãàçèíà îíà îáåðíóëàñü ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî. Îäíîé ðóêîé îí äåðæàë çàïðàâî÷íûé ïèñòîëåò, äðóãîé â ýòî âðåìÿ ùåëêíóë çàæèãàëêîé è ïîäíåñ åå ê çàæàòîé â çóáàõ ñèãàðåòå. È ïëåâàòü îí õîòåë íà îãðîìíûé ïëàêàò çà ñïèíîé - "Íå êóðèòü è íå äåðæàòü îòêðûòûé îãîíü âáëèçè çàïðàâêè".  
  
*Âîò ýòî ìîé Ñïàéê.*  
  
Ìûñëü çàñòàâèëà íàõìóðèòüñÿ. Îí íå áûë ÅÅ Ñïàéêîì. Îí ÍÈÊÅÌ åé íå áûë. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, òåïåðü. Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé è ïîâåðíóëà â ñòîðîíó äàìñêîé êîìíàòû. Ïîêîí÷èâ ñî âñåìè äåëàìè è ìîÿ ðóêè, îíà óñòàâèëàñü íà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå â çåðêàëå. Íó, òîãäà êàêîãî ÷åðòà îíà çäåñü äåëàåò? Îíè îïðåäåëåííî âñå åùå ÊÅÌ-ÒÎ áûëè äðóã äëÿ äðóãà. Îíà çíàëà, êòî îíà äëÿ íåãî. Îí ñîâåðøåííî ÿñíî äàâàë îá ýòîì ïîíÿòü êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà åìó ïðåäîñòàâëÿëàñü òàêàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü. È íåâàæíî êàê îíà ñ íèì îáðàùàëàñü, ýòî îñòàâàëîñü áåç èçìåíåíèÿ. Íî êåì îí áûë äëÿ íåå? Õîäÿ÷èé ñåêñ, óïàêîâàííûé â êîæó. îðãàçì, æäóùèé ñâîåãî ìãíîâåíèÿ? Áûë ëè îí êåì-òî áîëüøèì? Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, êåì áû îí íè áûë, ìîãëà ëè îíà ñïðàâåäëèâî íàçâàòü åãî äðóãîì ïîñëå âñåãî, ÷åðåç ÷òî îíè ïðîøëè âìåñòå? Âñåãî, ÷åðåç ÷òî îíà çàñòàâèëà åãî ïðîéòè?  
  
**Âû áóäåòå ñðàæàòüñÿ, âû áóäåòå òðàõàòüñÿ, âû áóäåòå íåíàâèäåòü äðóã äðóãà äî äðîæè.**  
  
"Íî âû íèêîãäà íå áóäåòå äðóçüÿìè," - çàêîí÷èëà Áàôôè ìûñëü âñëóõ, îáðå÷åííî âçäûõàÿ è âûòèðàÿ ðóêè.  
  
Îíà âûøëà èç òóàëåòà êàê ðàç, êîãäà îí âîøåë â ìàãàçèí. Ñðåäíèõ ëåò ìóæèê ñ õâîñòèêîì îñóæäàþùå ïîöûêàë íà åãî ñèãàðåòó è âûðàçèòåëüíî êèâíóë íà çíàê î çàïðåòå êóðåíèÿ. Ñïàéê ïîñìîòðåë íà áîðöà ïðàâîïîðÿäêà õîëîäíûì âçãëÿäîì, âûíóë ñèãàðåòó èçî ðòà è âûïóñòèë ñòðóéêó ñèçîãî äûìà åìó â ëèöî. Õâîñòàòûé çàêàøëÿëñÿ è ðàçðàçèëñÿ ïîòîêîì ãíåâíûõ ðóãàòåëüñòâ, à Ñïàéê ñíîâà óõâàòèë ñèãàðåòó ãóáàìè è, âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì äåìîíñòðèðóÿ âûçîâ ëþáîìó, êòî åùå îòâàæèòñÿ ïîïðîñèòü çàòóøèòü åå, ñïîêîéíî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê Áàôôè.  
  
"Íå ñëèøêîì ëè ãðóáî?" - ïðèïîäíÿëà áðîâü Áàôôè.  
  
"È íå ãîâîðè. Ëþäè ýòîãî âåêà ïðîñòî íå ìîãóò íå ëåçòü â ÷óæèå äåëà."  
  
"ß èìåëà â âèäó òåáÿ."  
  
Îí ñ èñêðåííèì óäèâëåíèåì âîççðèëñÿ íà íåå: "×òî? ß ðàçâå ñìåíèë ëèöî è óãðîæàë ñúåñòü êðåòèíà?"  
  
Áàôôè îáäóìàëà ñêàçàííîå è ðåøèëà, ÷òî îí â ÷åì-òî ïðàâ. Åñëè óæ ðåøèëà îáùàòüñÿ ñ áåçäóøíûìè íåìåðòâûìè, ïðèäåòñÿ ó÷èòüñÿ âûáèðàòü ìåñòî è âðåìÿ ñðàæåíèé. Ïîäîáíîå ïðîèñøåñòâèå îíà åùå ìîãëà ñïóñòèòü åìó ñ ðóê.  
  
Îí êèâíóë íà ïîëêè ñ òóàëåòíûìè ïðèíàäëåæíîñòÿìè, ê êîòîðûì îíè ïðèáëèæàëèñü: "À çäåñü ÷òî?"  
  
"Âåùè, êîòîðûå ìíå íóæíû," - îíà ïîòÿíóëàñü ê ôëàêîí÷èêó äåçîäîðàíòà. - "Òû æå íå äàë ìíå øàíñà óïàêîâàòü ñóìêó. Íå çíàþ, êàê ÿ ïðîæèâó â îäíîé è òîé æå îäåæäå öåëûé óèêåíä. Íó, à åñëè è ýòîò äåçîäîðàíò îêàæåòñÿ âîíþ÷èì, òû ìîæåøü íå âäûõàòü."  
  
Ñïàéê îòâëåêñÿ íà êðàñî÷íóþ âèòðèíó ñ ÷èïñàìè. "Îá ýòîì ìîæåøü íå âîëíîâàòüñÿ," - ñêàçàë îí, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ ïà÷êó Funyuns. - "Âñå ÷òî òåáå íåîáõîäèìî â ìàøèíå." - Îí ïðîòÿíóë ïà÷êó åé. - "Òåáå ýòî íðàâèòñÿ, Pet?"  
  
Áàôôè âûòàðàùèëà íà íåãî ãëàçà: "Òû óïàêîâàë ìíå ñóìêó?"  
  
"O, íåò. The Bit*." - ó íåãî âäðóã îêðóãëèëèñü ãëàçà, è îí ïîïûòàëñÿ èñïðàâèòü ñêàçàííîå. - "Òî åñòü, ÿ ãîâîðþ - the bint," - ðåçêîå óäàðåíèå íà 'n' - "Õàðìîíè, êîðî÷å. Îíà îñòàâèëà êîå-êàêèå âåùè ó ìåíÿ â ñêëåïå, è ÿ çíàë, ÷òî òåáå ýòî ìîæåò ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ, òàê ÷òî ðåøèë çàõâàòèòü." - È â ïîäòâåðæäåíèå ñêàçàííîãî îí äîâîëüíî íåóáåäèòåëüíî çàêèâàë ãîëîâîé.  
  
Áàôôè ñ îòâðàùåíèåì çàêàòèëà ãëàçà è øâûðíóëà íè â ÷åì íå ïîâèííûé ôëàêîí÷èê äåçîäîðàíòà îáðàòíî íà ïîëêó: "Ïîâåðèòü íå ìîãó, ÷òî Äîí â ýòîì ó÷àñòâîâàëà."  
  
"Íåò, íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî. Îíà íå èìååò ê ýòîìó íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ. Ýòî âñå - òîëüêî ìîÿ èäåÿ."  
  
"Íó, âñå, êîãäà ÿ âåðíóñü, îíà ïîä çàìêîì íàâå÷íî." - Ãíåâíî âçèðàÿ íà î÷åíü âèíîâàòîãî âàìïèðà, Áàôôè óïåðëà ðóêè â áîêè. - "×òî òû åé ñêàçàë, ÷òîáû óãîâîðèòü íà ýòî?"  
  
"ß íå." - Ñïàéê çàìåð íà ïîëóñëîâå è âçäîõíóë. - "À ìíå íå ïîëàãàåòñÿ îäèí òåëåôîííûé çâîíîê, îôèöåð?"  
  
"Íåò, ýòèì ïðàâîì îáëàäàþò òîëüêî æèâûå ïðåñòóïíèêè ÀÌÅÐÈÊÀÍÖÛ," - îíà ñêðåñòèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè è âûæèäàòåëüíî ïðèïîäíÿëà áðîâü.  
  
"Ëàäíî," - Ñïàéê ïîëîæèë ÷èïñû è ïîäîøåë áëèæå, ïîíèæàÿ ãîëîñ. - "Âåðîÿòíî, ïîêà òû áûëà íå â ñåáå, òû ÷òî-òî ñêàçàëà åé î íàñ."  
  
Áàôôè â óæàñå çàæìóðèëàñü: "O, Áîæå."  
  
"Íå ñëèøêîì ìíîãî," - îí ïðîçâó÷àë îñêîðáëåííûì è ðàçäðàæåííûì, íå ñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ïûòàëñÿ óñïîêîèòü åå, - "íî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû îíà ìîãëà ñëîæèòü äâà è äâà. È âåðèøü èëè íåò, îíà ñ ýòèì îòëè÷íî ëàäèò. Ñ÷èòàåò äàæå, ÷òî òû è ÿ êàê íåëüçÿ ëó÷øå ïîäõîäèì äðóã äðóãó."  
  
"Îíà ìîëîäà. ×òî îíà çíàåò?"  
  
Ñïàéê òêíóë ïàëüöåì êóäà-òî â óãîë, êàê åñëè áû òàì ñòîÿëà Äîí: "Îíà çíàåò äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî óåõàòü êóäà-íèáóäü íà íåñêîëüêî äíåé - ïîéäåò òåáå òîëüêî íà ïîëüçó. È çäåñü ÿ ñ íåé ñîãëàñåí."  
  
Áàôôè âñêèíóëà áðîâè: "Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âñå ýòî - åå çàòåÿ?"  
  
Ñïàéê ñêðåñòèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè: "ß íè÷åãî òåáå íå ãîâîðþ. È íå ãîâîðèë. È òû íè÷åãî îò ìåíÿ íå ñëûøàëà."  
  
"Êàê óãîäíî," - Áàôôè ïðîòîëêíóëàñü ìèìî íåãî è, ñõâàòèâ ïà÷êó Doritos ñ âèòðèíû, íàïðàâèëàñü ê êàññå. - "Äàâàé äâèãàòüñÿ, ïîêà ÿ âñå åùå íå â ñåáå íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû ñîãëàñèòüñÿ ñ âàìè îáîèìè."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
* - ïðèì. ïåðåâ. - The Bit (ñ àíãë. - êóñî÷åê, ÷àñòè÷êà) - ïðîçâèùå, äàííîå Ñïàéêîì Äîí; the Bint - àìåðèêàíñêèé ñëýíã - äåâóøêà, òèïà ÷óâèõà - ãåðë :) 


	3. ×àñòü Âòîðàÿ

-×àñòü Âòîðàÿ-  
  
44 óíöèè Êîêà-Êîëû íå óäåðæàëè åå îòî ñíà. Çàäíåå ñèäåíèå áûëî ñëèøêîì êîðîòêèì, ÷òîáû ðàñòÿíóòüñÿ íà íåì âî âåñü ðîñò, òàê ÷òî âìåñòî ýòîãî îíà ñâåðíóëàñü êàëà÷èêîì íà ïåðåäíåì, èñïîëüçóÿ åãî ñâåðíóòûé ïëàù âìåñòî ïîäóøêè. Îíà ìîãëà áû ïîëîæèòü ãîëîâó åìó íà êîëåíè. Îí áûë áû íå ïðîòèâ. È âñå æå îíà âîñïîëüçîâàëàñü ïëàùîì. Äëÿ íà÷àëà ýòî óæå ÷òî-òî. Îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è ñìàõíóë âîëîñû ñ åå ëèöà. Â ëóííîì ñâåòå îíè êàçàëèñü ïî÷òè òàêèìè æå áåëûìè êàê åãî ñîáñòâåííûå. Îí ñêó÷àë ïî òîìó, êàê ðàíüøå îíè êàñêàäîì íèñïàäàëè ïî åå îáíàæåííûì ïëå÷àì, íî äàæå ñåé÷àñ, ñî ñòðèæêîé, îíà íå âûãëÿäåëà ìåíåå êðàñèâîé. Êîíå÷íî, îí åé ýòîãî íå ãîâîðèë, áîÿñü, ÷òî â î÷åðåäíîì ïðèñòóïå ïðîòèâîðå÷èÿ, îíà íàãîëî îñòðèæåòñÿ. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðåäñòàâèòü åå â ñòèëå Sinead O'Connor è óëûáíóëñÿ. Âñå ðàâíî íåîòðàçèìà.  
  
Êîí÷èêè åãî ïàëüöåâ ëåãîíüêî î÷åð÷èâàëè êîíòóð åå ïðåäïëå÷üÿ. Âçäîõ óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ñîðâàëñÿ ñ åå ãóá, è Ñïàéê îñòàíîâèë ëàäîíü íà åå ïëå÷å. Îí ïðåñòóïàë ÷åðòó. Îí íàðóøàë íåãëàñíîå ïðàâèëî "ñìîòðè, íî íå òðîãàé" è çíàë ýòî. Ñïðîñèòå òåïåðü, áûëî ëè åìó äî ýòîãî äåëî. Äàæå Áàôôè íå ìîãëà òðåáîâàòü îò íåãî ïîäîáíîãî - íàõîäèòüñÿ ñ íåé ðÿäîì òàê äîëãî è íå èìåòü âîçìîæíîñòè ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ. Ýòî áûëî íåñòåðïèìî. Åå êîæà ïðèòÿãèâàëà åãî êàê ìàãíèò. Îí è òàê ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ ýòîìó äîñòàòî÷íî. Îíà âíåçàïíî ïîøåâåëèëàñü è òèõîíüêî çàñòîíàëà. Äûõàíèå åå ñòàëî ïðåðûâèñòûì. **Íó âîò, íà÷àëîñü.** Ñóäîðîæíî õâàòàÿ ðòîì âîçäóõ, îíà âçäðîãíóëà è ðåçêî âñêèíóëà ãîëîâó, âöåïëÿÿñü ìåðòâîé õâàòêîé â åãî êîëåíî.  
  
"Øøø, Áàôôè," - îí ïîëîæèë ñâîþ ëàäîíü ïîâåðõ åå è ëåãîíüêî ñæàë, ïûòàÿñü ïðèâëå÷ü âíèìàíèå. - "Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, Love. Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ñîí."  
  
Íà êîðîòêîå ìãíîâåíèå îíà ðàññëàáèëàñü ðÿäîì ñ íèì, à ïîòîì âûïðÿìèëàñü è ïåðåäâèíóëàñü íà ñâîþ ñòîðîíó ñàëîíà. Ñïàéê âçäîõíóë è ïîëîæèë îáå ðóêè íà ðóëåâîå êîëåñî. Îí íåíàâèäåë åå êîøìàðû ïî÷òè òàêæå êàê îíà ñàìà, õîòÿ áû ïîòîìó, ÷òî åãî óáèâàëî, ÷òî îíà íå äàâàëà åìó âîçìîæíîñòè óòåøèòü, óñïîêîèòü åå. È âñåãäà ïîâòîðÿëîñü îäíî è òîæå. Îíà ïðîñûïàëàñü â óæàñå, âñåãî íà ìãíîâåíèå ïîçâîëÿëà åìó îáíÿòü ñåáÿ, ïðîãíàòü ïðî÷ü âñå ñòðàõè. À ïîòîì âñïîìèíàëà, êåì îíè áûëè - èëè ÷åì îíè áûëè - è îòñòðàíÿëàñü. Îáû÷íî ïîñëå ýòîãî îíà îäåâàëàñü è óõîäèëà äîìîé. Íî íå â ýòîò ðàç - ïîòîìó ÷òî íåêóäà áûëî èäòè.  
  
Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå èñêîñà. Áàôôè îáëîêîòèëàñü î äâåðöó, ãîëîâîé íàïîëîâèíó èç îêíà, ãëÿäÿ íà çâåçäû è ïîçâîëÿÿ íî÷íîìó âåòðó òåðåáèòü âîëîñû.  
  
"Òû â ïîðÿäêå?"  
  
Äåâóøêà ïåðåäåðíóëà ïëå÷àìè: "ß íåíàâèæó ýòîò ñîí."  
  
"Äà. ß òîæå."  
  
Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, îæèäàÿ ïðîäîëæåíèÿ.  
  
"Ìíå âñå åùå ñíèòüñÿ èíîãäà, êàê ÿ ïðîñûïàþñü â ãðîáó."  
  
"Çäîðîâî," - îáðå÷åííî âçäîõíóëà Áàôôè è ñíîâà ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà ïðîíîñÿùóþñÿ ìèìî ïóñòûíþ. - "Ýòî íèêîãäà íå êîí÷èòñÿ."  
  
"Íåò," - Áîæå, îí òàê õîòåë îáíÿòü åå. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è âêëþ÷èë àâòîìîáèëüíóþ çàæèãàëêó. - "Íî åñòü è õîðîøèå íîâîñòè - ýòî ïåðåñòàíåò êàçàòüñÿ òàêèì óæàñàþùèì. Ñî âðåìåíåì."  
  
"Êàê äîëãî ýòî 'ñî âðåìåíåì'?"  
  
"Â ìîåì ñëó÷àå? Îêîëî äâàäöàòè ëåò."  
  
"Ïðåâîñõîäíî. Åñòü ê ÷åìó ñòðåìèòüñÿ."  
  
Îí ðàçâåðíóë ïëàù â ïîèñêàõ êàðìàíà ñ ïà÷êîé ñèãàðåò è, íàéäÿ, âûíóë åå. "Ó íàñ åñòü åùå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ äî ðàññâåòà. Ïîòîì ìû íàéäåì ìåñòî, ãäå ìîæíî ïåðåæäàòü äåíü, è òû ñìîæåøü îòäîõíóòü êàê ñëåäóåò."  
  
"Ïîõîæå íà ïëàí," - îíà íåìíîãî ïîâåñåëåëà. - "Ýé, êóäà ïðîïàëà ìóçûêà?"  
  
"Ðàäèî çäåñü áåñïîëåçíî," - îí òêíóë ïàëüöåì â ñòîðîíó çàäíåãî ñèäåíèÿ. - "Òàì ãäå-òî äîëæíà áûòü êîðîáêà ñ äèñêàìè è ïëýéåð."  
  
Áàôôè îáåðíóëàñü è, âñòàâ íà êîëåíè, ïåðåãíóëàñü ÷åðåç ñïèíêó êðåñëà. Çàæèãàÿ ñèãàðåòó, Ñïàéê óêðàäêîé ïîåäàë ãëàçàìè åå ÿãîäèöû, ýíåðãè÷íî âèòàþùèå â âîçäóõå, ïîêà îíà ðûëàñü â åãî âåùàõ. "Òàê, è ÷òî ó íàñ çäåñü," - îíà ñòàëà ïåðåáèðàòü íàéäåííûå CD. - "Sex Pistols, Sex Pistols, Ramones, The Clash, ñíîâà Ramones. Áîæå!" - îíà ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ðàçâåðíóëàñü è øëåïíóëàñü îáðàòíî íà ñèäåíèå. - "Ñ ÷åãî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, òû ðåøèë, ÷òî ìû äðóã äðóãó ïîäõîäèì?"  
  
Ñïàéê ðàññìåÿëñÿ: "Ïîâåðü ìíå, Pet, åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ â ýòîì ñîìíåâàòüñÿ, òàê ýòî òâîé âêóñ â ìóçûêå."  
  
"Ñ ìîèì âêóñîì â ìóçûêå âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí íå ñòàðøå, ÷åì ÿ ñàìà."  
  
"Ôèèè. Ïðîáëåìà ñ ìóçûêîé âàøåãî ïîêîëåíèÿ â òîì, ÷òî íåò íè÷åãî íîâîãî."  
  
"Íå ïðàâäà."  
  
"Íåò, ïðàâäà. Âñå, ÷òî âû ñëóøàåòå ñåé÷àñ - òâîðåíèÿ ïðåäêîâ, è íåâàæíî êàê ýòî ïûòàþòñÿ èçìåíèòü, ïåðåèìåíîâûâàÿ â 'ñîâðåìåííûé ðîê'. Âñå ýòî áûëî ñîçäàíî äàâíûì-äàâíî. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïàðíè, êîòîðûõ ñëóøàþ ÿ, â ñâîå âðåìÿ áûëè íîâàòîðàìè."  
  
"Ïðàâèëüíî," - Áàôôè êèâíóëà ñî âñåé ñåðüåçíîñòüþ. - "Êîìó êàê íå òåáå çíàòü ýòî, ó÷èòûâàÿ êàê ÷àñòî òû ñëóøàåøü ñîâðåìåííóþ ìóçûêó."  
  
Îí ãëÿíóë íà íåå èñêîñà, ÷óòü íàêëîíèâ ãîëîâó: "ß áûâàþ â Bronze, çíàåøü ëè. È çíàþ, î ÷åì ãîâîðþ. Ê òîìó æå, âñÿ ìóçûêà ñòàëà òàêîé ÷åðòîâñêè îäíîîáðàçíîé, ïðîñòî íåâûíîñèìî. Òî åñòü, âîçüìè, ê ïðèìåðó, ëþáîé æàíð. Îäíà ãðóïïà çâó÷èò àáñîëþòíî òàêæå êàê äðóãàÿ. P.O.D., Linkin Park. êòî ê äüÿâîëó ìîæåò íàéòè ìåæäó íèìè ÷åðòîâó ðàçíèöó?"  
  
"Â òî âðåìÿ êàê the Clash è the Ramones çâó÷àò ÑÎÂÅÐØÅÍÍÎ ïî-ðàçíîìó."  
  
Ñïàéê ïîäàâèë óëûáêó. Äåâ÷îíêà ïðåâðàòèëà ñàðêàçì â èñêóññòâî. Èíîãäà áûëî òðóäíî ïîíÿòü, èñêðåííå ëè îíà ãîâîðèò. Íî îí ìîã îïðåäåëèòü ðàçíèöó. Îí ïðèãðîçèë åé çàæàòîé ìåæäó ïàëüöàìè ñèãàðåòîé: "Ñëåäèòå çà ñâîèì ðòîì, äåâóøêà."  
  
"Ëàäíî," - âçäîõíóëà Áàôôè è ïðèñëîíèëàñü ãîëîâîé ê äâåðöå. Îí òåðÿë åå. Îíè ñòàëè ÷óòü áîëåå îáùèòåëüíû äðóã ñ äðóãîì, íî ó íåå âñå åùå áûâàëè òàêèå ìîìåíòû èíîãäà, êîãäà îíà óñêîëüçàëà â ñåáÿ íà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, è îêðóæàþùåå ïåðåñòàâàëî åå âîëíîâàòü. Ñïàéê îòëè÷íî íàó÷èëñÿ ÷óâñòâîâàòü ïðèáëèæåíèå òàêèõ ìîìåíòîâ è ñåé÷àñ ïîñòàðàëñÿ âûðâàòü åå èç ïðîñòðàöèè, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà ñîâñåì óéäåò â ñåáÿ.  
  
"Çíàåøü, íàì íå îáÿçàòåëüíî ñëóøàòü ÷òî-òî," - ïðîèçíåñ îí. - "Ìû âñåãäà ìîæåì ïðîñòî ïîãîâîðèòü."  
  
Áàôôè ìîðãíóëà, âîçâðàùàÿñü â ðåàëüíîñòü. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, è íà ëèöå åå îò÷åòëèâî ïðîìåëüêíóë ñòðàõ. Çàòåì îíà âäðóã ïðîñèÿëà: "Ýé! Êàê íà ñ÷åò ÷åãî-íèáóäü èç Sex Pistols?"  
  
Èñòðåáèòåëüíèöà ðèíóëàñü áûëî äîñòàâàòü CD, íî Ñïàéê ïåðåõâàòèë åå çàïÿñòüå: "Ïî÷åìó òû íå õî÷åøü ïîãîâîðèòü?"  
  
Áàôôè âûñâîáîäèëà ðóêó: "Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå õî÷ó ãîâîðèòü î òîì. î ÷åì òû õî÷åøü ãîâîðèòü."  
  
Îí åäâà âîçäåðæàëñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü êîëêîå è ñåðäèòî ñòðÿõíóë ïåïåë ñèãàðåòû â îêíî. "ß ïðåäëàãàë ïðîñòî ïîãîâîðèòü, Pet. Î ÷åì çàõî÷åøü. Íå îáÿçàòåëüíî î íàñ."  
  
"Ïðîñòî ïîãîâîðèòü?"  
  
"Íó, äà. Êàê ìû ãîâîðèëè âñåãî ìèíóòó íàçàä."  
  
Îíà ðàçäóìûâàëà ìãíîâåíèå, çàòåì ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è ðàññëàáèëàñü: "Õîðîøî, ëàäíî."  
  
"Ëàäíî."  
  
"Î ÷åì òû õî÷åøü ïîãîâîðèòü?"  
  
"Òû âûáèðàé."  
  
"ß íå çíàþ. Âûáèðàé òû ïåðâûé."  
  
"Êðîâàâûé àä, Èñòðåáèòåëüíèöà!" - îí â ñåðäöàõ âûøâûðíóë íåäîêóðåííóþ ñèãàðåòó â îêíî, æàëåÿ, ÷òî ïîä ðóêîé íåò íè÷åãî áîëåå ñóùåñòâåííîãî. Êðåïêî âöåïèâøèñü îáåèìè ðóêàìè â ðóëåâîå êîëåñî, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé: "Ïî÷åìó òû âñåãäà äåëàåøü ýòî?"  
  
Îíà èçîáðàçèëà óäèâëåíèå: "Äåëàþ ÷òî?"  
  
"Äåëàåøü âåùè â áèëëèîí ðàç ñëîæíåå, ÷åì îíè åñòü íà ñàìîì äåëå!"  
  
Òåïåðü îíà ïðèíÿëà çàùèòíóþ ïîçèöèþ: "ß äóìàëà, ìû íå ñîáèðàëèñü ãîâîðèòü î íàñ!"  
  
"ß íå ãîâîðþ î ÍÀÑ, Pet. ß ãîâîðþ î ÒÅÁÅ."  
  
"À ÿ íå æåëàþ ãîâîðèòü îáî ÌÍÅ," - âûïàëèëà îíà. - "ß ëó÷øå ïîãîâîðþ î ÒÅÁÅ."  
  
Ñïàéê âçäîõíóë: "Õîðîøî. Ëàäíî. ×òî îáî ìíå?"  
  
"Ñêîëüêèõ ëþäåé, òû äóìàåøü, òû óáèë?"  
  
Îîî'êåé. Òàêîãî îí íå îæèäàë. Ñïàéê ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå: "×òî?"  
  
Â íîòêàõ åå ãîëîñà íå áûëî íè ðàññòðîéñòâà, íè îòâðàùåíèÿ, íè êàêèõ-ëèáî óëîâîê. Ãîëîñ áûë ñîâåðøåííî îáû÷íûì. "ß ê òîìó, ÷òî ïî ñàìûì ñêðîìíûì ïîäñ÷åòàì - ïî îäíîìó ÷åëîâåêó â äåíü ñ ìîìåíòà òâîåãî îáðàùåíèå äî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà òåáå èìïëàíòèðîâàëè ÷èï - ýòî óæå äîâîëüíî. ýòî öåëàÿ êó÷à ëþäåé."  
  
"Ñîðîê òðè òûñÿ÷è, ïëþñ-ìèíóñ. È òû ïðàâà. Áûëî ãîðàçäî áîëüøå. Ê ÷åìó òû êëîíèøü?"  
  
"Íè ê ÷åìó. Ïðîñòî. äåñÿòêè òûñÿ÷ ëþäåé ìåðòâû. Èç-çà òåáÿ." - ëèöî åå ïîìðà÷íåëî è áûëî ÷òî-òî òàêîå â ãîëîñå, ÷åãî îí íå ìîã óëîâèòü. - "Èíîãäà ÿ çàáûâàþ îá ýòîì."  
  
Äåðüìî. Ñ ÷åãî âñå ýòî íà÷àëîñü? Î÷åâèäíî, îíè ñëèøêîì äîëãî è ñëèøêîì õîðîøî ëàäèëè. Ñòîëüêî ñòàðàòüñÿ ñäåëàòü õîòü îäèí øàã âïåðåä â èõ îòíîøåíèÿõ, ÷òîáû òåïåðü îíà ñíîâà îòêèíóëà èõ íà äâà øàãà íàçàä. Íåò óæ, íà ýòîò ðàç îí ñîáèðàëñÿ áîðîòüñÿ äî êîíöà.  
  
"Êîíå÷íî," - óêàçàë îí, - "ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê âñòðåòèë òåáÿ, ÿ ïîìîã ïðåäîòâðàòèòü òðè àïîêàëèïñèñà. Íå ñ÷èòàÿ âñåõ äåìîíîâ, óáèòûé ìíîþ, ñ ìîìåíòà èìïëàíòàöèè ÷èïà, è èãð â ñóïåðãåðîÿ â ðÿäàõ Ëèãè Ïðàâîñóäèÿ ïðîøåäøèì ëåòîì. Òàê ÷òî ýòî áèëëèîíû ñïàñåííûõ æèçíåé â ïðîòèâîâåñ çàãóáëåííûì. Íåñêîëüêî óðàâíîâåøèâàåò ÷àøè âåñîâ, íåò?"  
  
Áàôôè îòðèöàòåëüíî çàêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé: "Òàê ýòî íå ðàáîòàåò."  
  
"Íåò. Ïîòîìó ÷òî òîãäà âñå áûëî áû ñëèøêîì ïðîñòî. Òîãäà, êàê ýòî ðàáîòàåò? Ïîæàëóéñòà. Ïðîñâåòè ìåíÿ."  
  
Îíà âçäîõíóëà: "Òåáå æàëü óáèòûõ òîáîé ëþäåé?"  
  
"Ìîÿ æàëîñòü âåðíåò èõ ê æèçíè?"  
  
"Íåò."  
  
"Ïðàâèëüíî. Ñîæàëåíèå - ïóñòàÿ òðàòà âðåìåíè."  
  
"Íåò æå!" - îíà èçäàëà òÿæåëûé ñóäîðîæíûé âçäîõ â ðàññòðîéñòâå. - "Òû ïðîñòî íå ïîíèìàåøü, è ÿ íå ìîãó òåáå ýòîãî îáúÿñíèòü. Íî åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïðè÷èíà, ïî êîòîðîé òû íå óáèâàåøü ëþäåé - ýòî ÷èï. È åñëè îí çàâòðà ïåðåñòàíåò ðàáîòàòü."  
  
"Òî ÷òî?"  
  
Îíà ñìîòðåëà ïðÿìî ïåðåä ñîáîé íà äîðîãó: "Òû çíàåøü ÷òî."  
  
"Íåò, ÿ íå çíàþ. Íî, äóìàþ, ìíå è íå íàäî çíàòü, à? Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ÷åðòîâñêè óâåðåíà çà íàñ îáîèõ." Áàôôè ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó: "Ñëóøàé, ÿ íå âåðþ, ÷òî òû ïîâåðíåøüñÿ ïðîòèâ íàñ. Òû ñëèøêîì äîëãî ñ íàìè, è åñëè åñòü õîòü îäíà õîðîøàÿ âåùü, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü î òâîåì õàðàêòåðå, òàê ýòî òî, ÷òî òû ëîÿëåí."  
  
"O, ñïàñèáî îãðîìíîå."  
  
"Íî òû ÷òî õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íå âîíçèë áû êëûêè â ïåðâîãî æå íåçíàêîìîãî Áàôôè ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî óâèäåë?"  
  
Ñïàéê îáäóìàë ñêàçàííîå, çàòåì ïðÿìî è îòêðûòî âçãëÿíóë åé â ãëàçà: "Íåò. ß ãîâîðþ òåáå, Èñòðåáèòåëüíèöà, ÷òî íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñäåëàë áû."  
  
Áàôôè ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ïðèêóñûâàÿ íèæíþþ ãóáó, â ãëàçàõ íàäåæäà áîðîëàñü ñ íåäîâåðèåì.  
  
Îí îòâåðíóëñÿ ê äîðîãå è âçäîõíóë: "ß óæå ïûòàëñÿ îäíàæäû."  
  
"×òî? Êîãäà?"  
  
"Êîãäà îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ìîãó ðàíèòü òåáÿ, íå èñïûòûâàÿ áîëè. ß ðåøèë, ÷òî ÷èï ïåðåñòàë ôóíêöèîíèðîâàòü. È ÿ îõîòèëñÿ."  
  
"Òû íå ñîâñåì îïðîâåðãàåøü ìîþ òî÷êó çðåíèÿ ñåé÷àñ." Â åå ãîëîñå ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå?  
  
"ß íàøåë ýòó äåâóøêó," - ïðîäîëæàë Ñïàéê, ïðèíÿâ ðåøåíèå ðàññêàçàòü âñþ èñòîðèþ. Åñëè îíà ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñóäèòü åãî, òàê ïóñòü çíàåò âñå äî êîíöà. - "Þíóþ. Íåæíóþ. Îäèíîêóþ è íàïóãàííóþ. ß ÷óâñòâîâàë ñòðàõ, èñõîäèâøèé îò íåå, ÷åðåç óëèöó," - îí ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ âîñïîìèíàíèþ. - "Áîæå, ýòî áûëî âîñõèòèòåëüíî. Êîðî÷å, ÿ çàãíàë åå â óãîë è ïîïûòàëñÿ óêóñèòü. Òîãäà òî ÿ è âûÿñíèë, ÷òî ÷èï âñå åùå ðàáîòàåò."  
  
Áàôôè êðåïêî çàæìóðèëà ãëàçà: "Çà÷åì òû ðàññêàçûâàåøü ìíå ýòî?"  
  
"Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå óêóñèë åå."  
  
"Èç-çà ÷èïà."  
  
"Ïðàâèëüíî, äà. Íî òàêæå è ïîòîìó ÷òî, íàñêîëüêî ÿ õîòåë ýòîãî, íàñòîëüêî ÿ ýòîãî ÍÅ ÕÎÒÅË."  
  
"À?" - îíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ñáèòàÿ ñ òîëêó.  
  
"Ìíå ïðèøëîñü ñàìîãî ñåáÿ óãîâàðèâàòü," - îí áîëüøå íå óëûáàëñÿ. Ãîëîñ åãî ñëåãêà äðîæàë, íî îí ïðîäîëæàë ðàññêàçûâàòü. - "Ïðèøëîñü íàïîìèíàòü ñåáå, ÷òî ÿ ÇËÎÄÅÉ, è ýòî òî, äëÿ ÷åãî ÿ áûë ñîçäàí. È â òå÷åíèå âñåãî âðåìåíè. Â òå÷åíèå âñåãî âðåìåíè ÿ ïðîäîëæàë äóìàòü, ÷òî áóäåò äåëàòü åå ñåìüÿ, êîãäà îíà íå âåðíåòñÿ äîìîé. ×òî îíè ïî÷óâñòâóþò, êîãäà íàéäóò åå ìåðòâîå òåëî. Áóäåò ëè èì òàêæå áîëüíî, êàê ìíå, êîãäà òû." - Îí áðîñèë íà íåå êîðîòêèé âçãëÿä è îñåêñÿ.  
  
"Íî òû âñå ðàâíî ïûòàëñÿ óêóñèòü åå," - ñêàçàëà îíà òèõî.  
  
"Äà. Íî ïîìèìî íàïðÿæåíèÿ, â ýòîì íå áûëî íèêàêîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Íå òàê êàê ðàíüøå. È ÿ äî ñèõ ïîð íå çíàþ. åñëè áû ñìîã, îñóøèë áû åå èëè îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïðåæäå, ÷åì íàíåñó ñåðüåçíûå ïîâðåæäåíèÿ," - îí ñíîâà ãëÿíóë íà íåå è ïå÷àëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ. - "Òàê ÷òî, ÷åñòíî? Åñëè ÷èï ïåðåñòàíåò ðàáîòàòü? ß ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, ÷òî ñäåëàþ."  
  
Îíè ñèäåëè â òèøèíå êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, ïîêà Áàôôè îáäóìûâàëà óñëûøàííîå. Ïîòîì óñòàëî îòêèíóëàñü íà ñïèíêó êðåñëà è âçäîõíóëà: "Íàäåþñü, ìû íèêîãäà ýòîãî íå óçíàåì," - îíà ïîñìîòðåëà åìó â ãëàçà. - "Ðàäè íàñ îáîèõ." Ñïàéê íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä âûäåðæàë åå âçãëÿä, íå ìèãàÿ, à çàòåì ïðîèçíåñ: "Äà. ß òîæå. Íó, òàê." - îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê äîðîãå è óëûáíóëñÿ. - "Òâîÿ î÷åðåäü."  
  
"×üÿ, ÷òî?" "ß òîëüêî ÷òî ïîäåëèëñÿ ñ òîáîé ñåêðåòîì. Òåïåðü òâîÿ î÷åðåäü. Âûêëàäûâàé."  
  
Îíà âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïðèïîäíÿëà áðîâü: "Ýòî ÷òî, 'Ïðàâäà èëè Ïîñëåäñòâèÿ'?"  
  
Óëûáêà åãî ïðèîáðåëà îòòåíîê êîâàðíîñòè: "Âîçìîæíî."  
  
"Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ âûáèðàþ ïîñëåäñòâèÿ."  
  
"Õîðîøî. Ñëåäóþùàÿ ìàøèíà, êîòîðóþ ìû ïðîåäåì - ïîêàæè èì ñâîé çàä."  
  
Áàôôè â øîêå ðàçèíóëà ðîò: "Òû íå ìîæåøü áûòü ñåðüåçíûì."  
  
"Êàê ñåðäå÷íûé ïðèñòóï," - îí êèâíóë âïåðåä. - "Âîí îäíà ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ. Ëó÷øå ïðèãîòîâüñÿ."  
  
"Òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ àâòîìîáèëüíóþ êàòàñòðîôó óñòðîèëà?"  
  
"Èëè ýòî, èëè îòâå÷àé íà ìîé âîïðîñ."  
  
"Ëàäíî. ×òî çà âîïðîñ?"  
  
"A, a, a. Òàê ýòî íå ðàáîòàåò, Love. Ñíà÷àëà íàäî âûáðàòü ïðàâäó èëè ïîñëåäñòâèÿ, è òû óæå âûáðàëà. Ëó÷øå ïîòîðîïèñü, ìû ïî÷òè ðÿäîì."  
  
Áàôôè ñâèðåïî óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî.  
  
"Êîíå÷íî, ìû íå áóäåì èãðàòü, åñëè äëÿ òåáÿ ýòî ÑËÈØÊÎÌ."  
  
Áàôôè, ïðîäîëæàÿ ñâåðëèòü åãî âçãëÿäîì, íà÷àëà ðàññòåãèâàòü øòàíû. Ñïàéê äîâîëüíî îñêàëèëñÿ: "Ìîëîä÷èíà!"  
  
Îí ñìåíèë ëèíèþ è íàïðàâèë ìàøèíó áîê î áîê ñ îòêðûòûì äæèïîì. Òîò, ïîõîæå, áûë ïîëîí ëþäåé - òðóäíî áûëî áîëåå òî÷íî îïðåäåëèòü â òåìíîòå, äàæå ïðè ïîëíîé ëóíå. Áàôôè, ïðîäîëæàÿ çëîáíî ñòðåëÿòü ãëàçàìè â ñòîðîíó Ñïàéêà, âñêàðàáêàëàñü íà ñèäåíüå íà êîëåíè, âûñóíóëà ïÿòóþ òî÷êó èç îêíà è ñïóñòèëà áðþêè. Èç äæèïà ïîíåñëèñü ãðîìêèå ñâèñò è óëþëþêàíüå. Áàôôè çàêðûëà ãëàçà, - "O, Áîæå!" - íàòÿíóëà øòàíû è óïàëà â êðåñëî, ïðÿ÷à ëèöî îò ñîñåäíåãî àâòîìîáèëÿ è êðè÷à, - "Ïîåõàëè, ïîåõàëè!"  
  
Ñïàéê ñìåÿñü, íàáðàë ñêîðîñòü è îáîãíàë äæèï. Áàôôè ðèñêíóëà îáåðíóòüñÿ íàçàä, ïîòîì ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé: "Ïîâåðèòü íå ìîãó, ÷òî ÿ ýòî ñäåëàëà."  
  
"Êàê è ÿ," - õîõîòàë Ñïàéê. - "Íèêîãäà íå äóìàë, ÷òî òû îòâàæèøüñÿ. Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî âïå÷àòëÿåò."  
  
"Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñìóùàåò," - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà.  
  
"O, ðàññëàáüñÿ. Ïîâåðü ìíå, Pet, ó òåáÿ òàêîé çàä, ÷òî ñòûäèòüñÿ òåáå íå÷åãî."  
  
"Ñïàñèáî, ÿ äóìàþ," - îíà ñêîð÷èëà íåäîâîëüíóþ ãðèìàñó. - "Ìîæåò â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç òâîÿ êîñòëÿâàÿ áåëàÿ çàäíèöà áóäåò âåÿòü èç îêíà."  
  
Ñïàéê áðîñèë âçãëÿä â çåðêàëî çàäíåãî âèäà, ïîòîì êèâíóë. "Áåðè ðóëü," - îí îòïóñòèë ðóëü è ñòàë ðàññòåãèâàòü ðåìåíü íà áðþêàõ.  
  
"×òî?! Íåò! Íèêàêèõ - áåðè ðóëü!" - îíà çàøëåïàëà åãî ïî ðóêàì. - "Ïåðåñòàíü ñåé÷àñ æå!"  
  
"Ëàäíî!" - îí âåðíóëñÿ ê óïðàâëåíèþ ìàøèíîé. Íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä â ñàëîíå âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà, à ïîòîì îíè îäíîâðåìåííî ïðûñíóëè ñî ñìåõó.  
  
"Íó, òû âèäåë âûðàæåíèÿ èõ ëèö?" - çàèêàÿñü ñïðîñèëà Áàôôè.  
  
Ñïàéê îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé: "Ñëèøêîì òåìíî. Òâîå, òåì íå ìåíåå, áûëî ïðîñòî íåïîäðàæàåìî."  
  
"Áîæå, à ÷òî åñëè â ìàøèíå áûëè äåòè?"  
  
"Òîãäà îíè çàðàáîòàëè òðàâìó íà âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ æèçíü. È ïðîâåäóò ãîäû â êðåñëå òåðàïåâòà, ïûòàÿñü çàáûòü ñèÿþùóþ áåëóþ çàäíèöó, ëåòÿùóþ èì íàâñòðå÷ó èç òåìíîòû. Áåäíûå äåòè."  
  
"Îîî, çàòêíèñü," - Áàôôè ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà ðóêîé è îáðå÷åííî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, ïðîäîëæàÿ îäíàêî óëûáàòüñÿ. - "ß íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî íå äåëàëà."  
  
"Ïî÷åìó ìåíÿ ýòî íå óäèâëÿåò?" - õìûêíóë îí. - "Ïîõîæå, ÿ äóðíî íà òåáÿ âëèÿþ, Èñòðåáèòåëüíèöà."  
  
"Àãà," - îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî èñêîñà, è óëûáêà åå ñòàëà åùå øèðå. - "Ýòî òî÷íî."  
  
Èç âçãëÿäû âñòðåòèëèñü è åãî óõìûëêó ñìåíèëà îòâåòíàÿ òåïëàÿ óëûáêà. Íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä â ñàëîíå âîöàðèëàñü óìèðîòâîðåííàÿ òèøèíà. Ïîêà ðîìàíòèêó ìîìåíòà íå ðàçðóøèë âíåçàïíûé ðåæóùèé ñâåò, âñïûõíóâøèé ïîçàäè èõ ìàøèíû. Äæèï, ÷òî îíè îáîãíàëè íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàçàä, äîãíàë èõ è òåïåðü åäâà íå öåïëÿë áàìïåð DeSoto.  
  
"×òî çà.!"  
  
Áàôôè îáåðíóëàñü íà ñèäåíüå. "Êàê òû äóìàåøü, ÷åãî îíè õîòÿò?"  
  
"Íå çíàþ. Ìîæåò òû è â ñàìîì äåëå ïåðåïóãàëà èõ äåòåé. Ïðèñòåãíèñü."  
  
Áàôôè îãëÿäåëàñü: "À â ýòîì àíòèêâàðèàòå âîîáùå åñòü ðåìíè áåçîïàñíîñòè?"  
  
Ñïàéê ïîâåë ãëàçàìè è âçäîõíóë: - "Ëàäíî, òîãäà ñîáåðèñü è óõâàòèñü çà ÷òî- íèáóäü ïîêðåï÷å," - îí ñîáðàëñÿ óäàðèòü ïî òîðìîçàì, íî äæèï óøåë íà âñòðå÷íóþ ïîëîñó, - "à, óæå íåâàæíî," - çàòåì íàáðàë ñêîðîñòü è âûñêî÷èë âïåðåä. - "Íåò, õîòÿ åñëè ïîäóìàòü." - Äæèï âíåçàïíî çàòîðìîçèë. Ñïàéê ðåçêî âûâåðíóë ðóëü, ñúåçæàÿ ñ äîðîãè è ñòàðàÿñü èçáåæàòü ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ, è òîæå óäàðèë ïî òîðìîçàì - ìàøèíà ïî èíåðöèè ïðîâåðíóëàñü íà ìåñòå è çàìåðëà â ïåñêå â äâàäöàòè ôóòàõ îò øîññå. - "Âåëèêîëåïíî," - ðàçäðàæåííî ïðîáîðìîòàë âàìïèð è ïîñìîòðåë â ñòîðîíó Áàôôè, - "Òû â ïîðÿäêå?"  
  
Äåâóøêà ñëåãêà äðîæàëà, íî íèêàêèõ ôèçè÷åñêèõ ïîâðåæäåíèé âèäíî íå áûëî. Êèâíóâ, îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ïîñìîòðåòü íà ïðåñëåäîâàòåëåé: "Ëàäíî, êàêîãî ÷åðòà ýòî áûëî? Íàäî ìíîé òîæå ïîäøó÷èâàëè, íî ìíå íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó óñòðàèâàòü 'Ôîðñàæ'."  
  
"Àãà, íó, ýòî ïîòîìó ÷òî ïî áîëüøåé ÷àñòè òû ïðåáûâàåøü â ñâîåì óìå," - èç äæèïà âûáðàëèñü íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê è íàïðàâèëèñü â èõ ñòîðîíó. - "×òî-òî ìíå ïîäñêàçûâàåò, ÷òî îá ýòèõ êðåòèíàõ íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü òîãî æå. Íó, ëàäíî. Åñëè îíè èùóò íåïðèÿòíîñòåé." - îí îäàðèë Áàôôè õèùíîé óõìûëêîé, - "òîãäà îíè âûáðàëè âåðíóþ ìàøèíó, íå òàê ëè?"  
  
Áàôôè ñêîð÷èëà íåäîâîëüíóþ ãðèìàñó: "ß íå äåðóñü. Ó ìåíÿ ïðèíóäèòåëüíûå âûõîäíûå, çàáûë?"  
  
"Äóìàþ, ó íàñ ìîæåò íå áûòü âûáîðà, Love."  
  
"O, ó ìåíÿ òî åñòü âûáîð. Ýòî âåäü áûëà òâîÿ èäåÿ ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü èì ìîþ çàäíèöó. Òàê ÷òî, ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæíà èõ îñòàíàâëèâàòü, åñëè îíè òåïåðü ðåøèëè â îòìåñòêó íàäðàòü çàäíèöó òåáå?"  
  
Ñïàéê óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå: "Çíàåøü, Èñòðåáèòåëüíèöà, ÿ íå ìîãó ïåðåäàòü, êàê ñïîêîåí, ïðåáûâàÿ â óâåðåííîñòè, ÷òî åñëè íå ñìîãó ïîñòîÿòü çà ñåáÿ èç-çà ÷èïà, òû ìåíÿ ïðèêðîåøü."  
  
Áàôôè íåõîòÿ ñäàëàñü: "Ëàäíî. Äàâàé ñäåëàåì ýòî."  
  
  
  
Ïÿòü òåìíûõ ôèãóð îáðàçîâàëè ïîëóêðóã ïåðåä DeSoto, íà ðàññòîÿíèè ñâåòà áëèæíèõ ôàð. Áàôôè îòêðûëà äâåðöó è âûáðàëàñü íàðóæó. Ñïàéê ïîñëåäîâàë çà íåé, íàòÿãèâàÿ ïëàù è îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü ïåðåä ìàøèíîé. Îí ïûòàëñÿ âûãëÿäåòü óãðîæàþùå. Îíà ïûòàëàñü âûãëÿäåòü èçâèíÿþùåéñÿ: "Ýé, ñëóøàéòå. Ìû òàì ïðîñòî ïîøóòèëè. Ìû ïðàâäà íå õîòåëè íèêîãî îáèäåòü."  
  
"O, ìû íå îáèäåëèñü," - ïîñëûøàëñÿ ÷åé-òî ãëóáîêèé ãîëîñ. Îáëàäàòåëü åãî ñäåëàë øàã âïåðåä, è ñâåò ôàð ïîñòåïåííî âûõâàòèë èç òåìíîòû íîñêè ñàïîã èç çìåèíîé êîæè, çàòåì êîæàíûå øòàíû, óâåí÷àííûå ãèãàíòñêîé ïðÿæêîé ñ îãðîìíîé ãðàâèðîâêîé 'Ðîé' ïîñåðåäèíå. - "Ìîèì ìàëü÷èêàì è ìíå ïîíðàâèëîñü øîó. È ìû íå ïðîòèâ ïîâòîðåíèÿ íà áèñ."  
  
Áàôôè ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà Ñïàéêà. Òîò òîëüêî ïîâåë ãëàçàìè è íà÷àë õëîïàòü ñåáÿ ïî êàðìàíàì. Îòëè÷íî. Îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ êóðèòü. Îïÿòü. Ýòî ÷òî, åãî òèïè÷íîå ðåøåíèå âñåõ ïðîáëåì? "Èçâèíèòå," - îíà âåðíóëàñü ê Ðîþ. - "Ýòî áûëî ýêñêëþçèâíîå, îäíîðàçîâîå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå. Íî ñïàñèáî çà âàø èíòåðåñ."  
  
"Íó, òàê íå ïîéäåò," - ñêàçàë òîò. - "Âû íå ìîæåòå ðàçæå÷ü íàø àïïåòèò êóñî÷êîì òàêîãî áåëîãî ìÿñà, à ïîòîì îñòàâèòü íàñ ãîëîäíûìè." - Îí ñäåëàë åùå øàã âïåðåä è ÿâèë ñâåòó ñâîþ âàìïèðñêóþ ðîæó. "O, äà âû øóòèòå ÷òî ëè," - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Áàôôè ñåáå ïîä íîñ. Îíà ïîäíÿëà ðóêè è ïîâûñèëà ãîëîñ. - "Ñëóøàéòå, ïàðíè. ß íà êàíèêóëàõ. ×òî âû ñêàæåòå, åñëè ìû ïðîñòî ðàçîéäåìñÿ ïî íàøèì ìàøèíàì è çàáóäåì, ÷òî âîîáùå âñòðå÷àëèñü?"  
  
"Ïðàâèëüíî. Òàê è áóäåò," - îñêàëèëñÿ Ðîé, êîãäà åãî 'ìàëü÷èêè' ïðèáëèçèëèñü ê ñâåòó. Âñå îíè áûëè îäåòû ïîäîáíî Ðîþ, ñëîâíî òîëüêî ÷òî ïîêèíóëè êàêîå-íèáóäü âàìïèðñêîå ðîäåî. Áàôôè ñêîëüçíóëà ãëàçàìè ïî èõ ëèöàì, ïî÷òè îæèäàÿ óâèäåòü ñðåäè íèõ Ëàéëà Ãîð÷à.  
  
Îáðå÷åííî âçäîõíóâ, îíà ïîøàðèëà çà ïîÿñîì â ïîèñêàõ êîëà, è íè÷åãî íå îáíàðóæèëà. ×åðò. Îíà îñòàâèëà åãî â ìàøèíå. ×åðò! Áàôôè ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ãëàâàðÿ: "Îé."  
  
"Èñòðåáèòåëüíèöà!"  
  
Îíà îáåðíóëàñü íà êðèê Ñïàéêà êàê ðàç âî âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ïîäõâàòèòü ëåòÿùèé åé â ðóêè êîë: "Ñïàñèáî!"  
  
Îñòàëüíûå îòñòóïèëè íà øàã. Åäêàÿ óõìûëêà Ðîÿ íà ñåêóíäó ñïîëçëà ñ åãî ëèöà, çàòåì ñòàëà åùå øèðå: "Âñåãäà õîòåë çàâàëèòü Èñòðåáèòåëüíèöó."  
  
"Äåðæó ïàðè, ÷òî òàê è åñòü," - îòîçâàëñÿ Ñïàéê, íàíîñÿ Ðîþ íåîæèäàííûé óäàð êóëàêîì ïî íîñó è îòáðàñûâàÿ åãî íà ïàðó øàãîâ íàçàä. Òîò áûñòðî ïåðåãðóïïèðîâàëñÿ è, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, óäàðèë Ñïàéêà íîãîé â æèâîò. Âåëèêîëåïíî. Ðîé óìåë äðàòüñÿ. Íó ÷òî æ, Ñïàéê òîæå. Áàôôè ðåøèëà ïðåäîñòàâèòü èì ñâîáîäó äåéñòâèé, à ñâîå âíèìàíèå îáðàòèòü ê äðóãèì ÷åòâåðûì âàìïèðàì. È íåìíîãî îïîçäàëà. Îäèí èç íèõ ïîäêðàëñÿ ñçàäè è ñêðóòèë åé ðóêè çà ñïèíîé - âìåñòå ñ êîëîì. Äâîå äðóãèõ àòàêîâàëè ñïåðåäè, ïîêà ÷åòâåðòûé îòñêî÷èë â ñòîðîíó è íàáëþäàë äåéñòâî ñ âûòàðàùåííûìè ãëàçàìè.  
  
Áàôôè ÷òî åñòü ñèëû óäàðèëà äåðæàâøåãî åå çàòûëêîì â ëèöî. Òîò çàâîïèë îò áîëè è îñëàáèë õâàòêó íà ñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû îíà ñìîãëà äâèãàòüñÿ. È êîãäà äâà äðóãèõ ïîäáåæàëè áëèæå, îíà âñêèíóëà ëåâóþ íîãó, èñïîëüçóÿ ïëå÷î Íîìåðà Ïåðâîãî êàê îïîðó, è ïðàâîé ñ ðàçìàõó ïíóëà Íîìåð Âòîðîé â ëèöî. Äâèæåíèå ïîçâîëèëî åé ïåðåâåðíóòüñÿ â âîçäóõå è ïðèçåìëèòüñÿ íà êàïîò ìàøèíû çà ñïèíîé ñâîåãî çàõâàò÷èêà, â ïðîöåññå çàëîìèâ åìó ðóêè çà ñïèíó, ÷òî âûçâàëî åùå áîëåå äèêèå êðèêè áîëè, ñìåøàííûå ñ óäîâëåòâîðèòåëüíûì õðóñòîì êîñòåé, âûøåäøèõ èç ñóñòàâîâ. Íàêëîíèâøèñü, Áàôôè ñõâàòèëà âàìïèðà çà âîëîñû, ïîâàëèëà ñïèíîé íà êàïîò è âîíçèëà êîë â ñåðäöå.  
  
Ïðåæäå ÷åì åé óäàëîñü âûïðÿìèòüñÿ, Íîìåð Ïåðâûé ñõâàòèë åå çà ðóêó è ñòàùèë íà çåìëþ. Îíà íå óäà÷íî ïðèçåìëèëàñü è ïðè ïàäåíèè ïîäâåðíóëà ëåâóþ ëîäûæêó. Òåì íå ìåíåå âñêî÷èëà è ñ ðàçâîðîòà óäàðèëà ïîäîñïåâøèé Íîìåð Âòîðîé ëåâîé æå íîãîé ïî óõó. Îò íåîæèäàííî îñòðîé è ïðîíçèòåëüíîé áîëè îíà âñêðèêíóëà, îäíàêî, ñòàðàÿñü íå òåðÿòü ïðåèìóùåñòâà, çàâåðøèëà ïîâîðîò è ïðîòêíóëà êîëîì îáòÿíóòóþ êîæåé è áàõðîìîé ãðóäü âàìïèðà.  
  
Ïîñëåäíèé âàìïèð, ñòîÿâøèé äî ñèõ ïîð â ñòîðîíå, âðîäå íàáðàëñÿ, íàêîíåö, ñìåëîñòè ïðèíÿòü ó÷àñòèå â äðàêå. Áàôôè øàãíóëà ê íåìó, íî ñïîòêíóëàñü. Ïàðà ðóê ïîäõâàòèëà åå ñçàäè, ïðèïîäíÿëà íàä çåìëåé è øâûðíóëà ñïèíîé íà êàïîò ìàøèíû ñ òàêîé ñèëîé, ÷òî âîçäóõ ïîêèíóë ëåãêèå.  
  
"Áàôôè!"  
  
Îíà ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó íà êðèê Ñïàéêà âî âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, êàê ñòðàõ çà íåå òðàíñôîðìèðóåòñÿ â ãíåâ. Îí ïåðåñòàë äóðà÷èòüñÿ è âûïóñòèë ñâîåãî äåìîíà íà âîëþ, ìåíÿÿ ëèöî è íàáðàñûâàÿñü íà Ðîÿ. Èñòðåáèòåëüíèöà ëåæàëà íå äâèãàÿñü íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, ñòàðàÿñü ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ è íàáëþäàÿ ñõâàòêó, ñâåñèâøèñü ñ ìàøèíû. Ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà êàêîé-òî áàëåò ââåðõ-òîðìàøêàìè. Èëè ââåðõòîðìàøå÷íóþ áîðüáó ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûõ ðýñòëåðîâ. Ðîé îáõâàòèë Ñïàéêà ðóêîé çà øåþ. Ñïàéê âîíçèë â óäåðæèâàþùóþ åãî ðóêó êëûêè è óäàðèë ïðîòèâíèêà ëîêòåì â æèâîò, âûñâîáîæäàÿñü è âûõâàòûâàÿ êîë.  
  
Êàê òîëüêî äåëî ó Ñïàéêà ïîøëî íà ëàä, Áàôôè ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ðóêó, óõâàòèâøóþ åå âîëîñû. Â ïîëå çðåíèÿ ïîÿâèëàñü óõìûëÿþùàÿñÿ ðîæà Íîìåðà Ïåðâîãî. Îí äåðíóë åå çà âîëîñû, ñòàñêèâàÿ âíèç, íî îíà èçâåðíóëàñü è, îáõâàòèâ åãî íîãàìè çà øåþ, ïðèäóøèëà äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ïåðåêèíóòü ÷åðåç ñåáÿ íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíóþ ñòîðîíó ìàøèíû. Çàòåì ïðèïîäíÿëàñü, ñîñêîëüçíóëà ñ êàïîòà è, ïðèõðàìûâàÿ, îáîøëà DeSoto, äîâåðøèòü íà÷àòîå è ðàñïûëèòü âàìïèðà.  
  
Çàòåì âûïðÿìèëàñü è ïîèñêàëà ãëàçàìè Ñïàéêà. Îí ñìàõíóë îñòàòêè Ðîÿ ñî ñâîåé îäåæäû è íàïðàâèëñÿ áûëî ê íåé, íî îñòàíîâèëñÿ, çàìåòèâ îñòàâøåãîñÿ âàìïèðà. Áàôôè òîæå åãî çàìåòèëà. Òîò â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü ïîêðóòèë ãîëîâîé îò îäíîé ê äðóãîìó, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è äàë äåðó. Îíà õîòåëà ñêàçàòü Ñïàéêó, îòïóñòèòü åãî, íî âàìïèð óæå áðîñèëñÿ äîãîíÿòü òðóñà. Èñòðåáèòåëüíèöà âçäîõíóëà è íåõîòÿ ïîêîâûëÿëà âñëåä çà íèìè.  
  
Îíà îòáåæàëà ÿðäîâ ïÿòüäåñÿò îò ìàøèíû, ïðåæäå ÷åì ðåøèëà ïðîñòî ñåñòü è äîæèäàòüñÿ Ñïàéêà. Ëîäûæêà áîëåëà íåñòåðïèìî. Âäàëåêå åùå ìîæíî áûëî âèäåòü åãî çàòûëîê, ïî÷òè ñåðåáðÿíûé â ëóííîì ñâåòå, ïîêà îí ïðåñëåäîâàë æåðòâó. À ïîòîì îíè îáà ñêðûëèñü çà ãîðèçîíòîì. Áàôôè âçäîõíóëà è îãëÿäåëà îêðóæàþùèé ëàíäøàôò. Îòêèíóâøèñü íàçàä è îïèðàÿñü íà ëîêòè, ïîäíÿëà ëèöî ê íåáó ïîñìîòðåòü íà çâåçäû. Ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îíà âèäåëà èõ òàêèìè ÿðêèìè, êîãäà.  
  
Îíà ðåçêî âûïðÿìèëàñü, çàñòèãíóòàÿ âíåçàïíûì ÷óâñòâîì deja vu. Êîãäà Äæàéëç ïðèâåç åå ñþäà íà åå äóõîâíûå ïîèñêè - âîò êîãäà îíà ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âèäåëà çâåçäû òàêèìè. Äåâóøêà ñíîâà îñìîòðåëàñü. Ýòî íå ìîãëî áûòü òîæå ìåñòî. Íî îùóùåíèÿ áûëè êàêèìè-òî çíàêîìûìè. Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î òîì, ÷òî åé áûëî îòêðûòî â òó íî÷ü, çàñòàâèëè ñîäðîãíóòüñÿ. *Ñìåðòü - òâîé äàð,* - ñêàçàëà åé ïðîâîäíèê. Áàôôè ñíîâà îòêèíóëàñü íàçàä è íåäîâîëüíî ñêîð÷èëàñü: "Ïðîðèöàòåëüíèöà, òîæå ìíå."  
  
Îíà èçî âñåõ ñèë çàæìóðèëàñü, ïûòàÿñü âûêèíóòü ýòè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ èç ãîëîâû, íî ïàìÿòü óïîðíî îòêàçûâàëàñü ñäàâàòüñÿ, ñíîâà è ñíîâà âîñïðîèçâîäÿ ñëîâà Ïåðâîé Èñòðåáèòåëüíèöû.  
  
**Ëþáè. äàâàé. ïðîùàé. Íå áîéñÿ áîëè.**  
  
"Ëåãêî òåáå ãîâîðèòü," - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà. - "Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ïåðèîäè÷åñêèõ ïîïûòîê â ìîèõ ñíàõ, òû òî ñâîé äàð ÑÎÕÐÀÍßÅØÜ." - Îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è óâèäåëà, êàê Ñïàéê óñòàëî ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ ê íåé, óâÿçàÿ â ïåñêå. - "Òû åãî äîãíàë?"  
  
"Àãà. Îí, ààà." - âàìïèð îãëÿíóëñÿ òóäà, îòêóäà ïðèøåë, çàòåì ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé è íåáðåæíî ïîâåë ïëå÷îì. - "Îí - ïûëü."  
  
"Çâó÷èò çäîðîâî," - îòîçâàëàñü îíà áåç ìàëåéøåãî ýíòóçèàçìà.  
  
"O, òàê è áûëî çäîðîâî. Òû äîëæíà áûëà ýòî âèäåòü," - îí ïîêîñèëñÿ íà íåå, - "à êñòàòè, ïî÷åìó íå âèäåëà? Òû â ïîðÿäêå?"  
  
"Àãà," - îíà óõâàòèëàñü çà åãî ïðîòÿíóòóþ ðóêó è ïîïûòàëàñü âñòàòü íà íîãè. - "Ïðîñòî. îé!"  
  
"Òû ïîðàíèëàñü."  
  
"Ëîäûæêó ïîòÿíóëà," - îíà íåáðåæíî ìàõíóëà ðóêîé. - "Ýòî åðóíäà."  
  
Îí ñêåïòè÷åñêè ñäâèíóë áðîâè. - "Èäòè ìîæåøü?" - Îíà êèâíóëà è â äîêàçàòåëüñòâî øàãíóëà â ñòîðîíó ìàøèíû. Ðåçêàÿ áîëü ïðîíçèëà âñþ íîãó îò ëîäûæêè äî áåäðà, è îíà ñïîòêíóëàñü. Ñïàéê ïîäõâàòèë åå ïîä ðóêè, ïðåäîòâðàùàÿ ïàäåíèå. - "Íà ìîé âçãëÿä, áîëüøå ïîõîæå íà 'íåò'. Äàâàé-êà." - Îí îáõâàòèë îäíîé ðóêîé åå òàëèþ è íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû äðóãîé ðóêîé ïîäõâàòèòü ïîä êîëåíÿìè.  
  
Áàôôè îòñòóïèëà â ñòîðîíó: "Òû ÷òî äåëàåøü?"  
  
"À íà ÷òî ýòî ïîõîæå? ß ñîáèðàþñü íåñòè òåáÿ äî ìàøèíû."  
  
"Íå íàäî ìíå, ÷òîáû òû ìåíÿ íåñ. Ñêàçàëà æå, ñî ìíîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå."  
  
Ñïàéê âçäîõíóë, âûïðÿìèëñÿ è ïîäíÿë ðóêè íàä ãîëîâîé, ñäàâàÿñü è îòõîäÿ â ñòîðîíó: "Äåëàé, êàê çíàåøü, Pet. Õî÷åøü õðîìàòü äî ìàøèíû ñàìà, ïîæàëóéñòà."  
  
Îíà êèâíóëà è ñàìîóâåðåííî øàãíóëà ñíîâà. "Aaàõ!" - ëîäûæêà ïîäâåðíóëàñü, è Áàôôè áåñïîìîùíî óïàëà íà êîëåíè. - "Ñïàéê."  
  
"O, ðàäè." - ñåðäèòî îáîðâàâ ñåáÿ íà ïîëóñëîâå, âàìïèð íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïîäõâàòèë åå íà ðóêè.  
  
"Ñïàéê."  
  
"Çàòêíèñü, Ñàììåðñ."  
  
Îíà íàõìóðèëàñü è ïîâåðíóëàñü â ñòîðîíó ìàøèíû, à êîãäà îíè äîñòèãëè åå, ïðîèçíåñëà: "ß ïðîñòî ñîáèðàëàñü ñêàçàòü ñïàñèáî."  
  
Ñïàéê ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, è Áàôôè âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà íàïðÿæåíèå îò åãî áëèçîñòè. Ìåäëåííî îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó ëèöîì, âñòðåòèëàñü ñ íèì ãëàçàìè è ñåðäöå åå çàáèëîñü òàê ãðîìêî, ÷òî êàçàëîñü îíà ñàìà îò÷åòëèâî ñëûøèò ñòóê. Îí ýòî ÷óâñòâóåò. Íåðâíî ñãëîòíóâ, îíà îáëèçíóëà ãóáû, ñàìà òîãî íå îñîçíàâàÿ. Îáúÿòèÿ Ñïàéêà - êîãäà ãóáû åå âñåãî â íåñêîëüêèõ ñàíòèìåòðàõ îò åãî, ðóêè êðåïêî îáâèâàþò åãî ïëå÷è, àäðåíàëèí ïîñëå ñõâàòêè âñå åùå ïóëüñèðóåò â êðîâè. - ýòî íå ñàìîå ïîäõîäÿùåå ìåñòî.  
  
Âîîáùå-òî, ýòî áûëî î÷åíü ÕÎÐÎØÅÅ ìåñòî. Ê ÷åðòó ïðîáëåìû.  
  
Åãî âçãëÿä ñêîëüçíóë ê åå ãóáàì. Íåïðîèçâîëüíî îíà ïðèîòêðûëà ðîò. Îí ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåë åé â ãëàçà è áåç ñëîâ îñòîðîæíî ïîñòàâèë íà íîãè ðÿäîì ñ ìàøèíîé. Îäíîé ðóêîé ïîääåðæèâàÿ åå çà òàëèþ è íå ïðåðûâàÿ çðèòåëüíîãî êîíòàêòà, îí îòêðûë äâåðöó DeSoto.  
  
"Íå çà ÷òî," - ìÿãêî ïðîèçíåñ Ñïàéê, ïîìîã åé ñåñòü è çàõëîïíóë äâåðöó ìàøèíû. 


End file.
